Commitment To Moonlight
by VivianVandam
Summary: Jeff wakes up in some place cold, dark, and damp. Tasting his own blood, and confused. Hurting like hell, he knew something wasn't right...his memory is fucked and so is his body. Miranda, comes to his aid. That's when he started to realize maybe his chance at true love...wasn't so far away.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff's stomach was killing him, his head was aching as well. He coughed a few times, sitting up. When he tried to move a shocking pain shot through his stomach, paralyzed with fear memories rushed to him. Jane, Miranda, Slender, Roslind and the baby. Flashes of things that happened stabbed at his temples. He groaned again shaking his head, they were hitting him too fast, too hard for him to comprehend. When he tried propping himself against the wall, his stomach paralyzed him again.

"FUCK!" He shouted, his blood split down his shirt front. That's right, Slender pretty much tore his insides out. Laying his head back against the cool cement wall, darkness was filling his throbbing head. Placing his hand on his stomach, the wound was bad; shifting his weight he tried to push himself up.

"God...dam it...how the fuck did I let this happen to me?" The voice in his head, was more calm then he felt...but a lot more pained. His breathing was ragged, a cold sweat broke out over his skin, hair clung to his forehead.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Heel's against the cement floor, he tried blending in with the wall, but his constant groans of pain didn't help him.

"Jeffery?" It was a female's voice. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out the voice. Still trying to blend in, his body trembled.

"Jeff!" She screamed, her hands touched his arm. He didn't realize how weak we was till her touch made him fall to his knees.

"What's...happening to me?" The voice in his head was slurred.

"Hang on! I'll get you home!" She was persistent. When she wrapped his arm around her neck she did her best to support most of his weight. Head hung low; sweat, and blood stained his face, he could even taste his own blood. The woman was talking, but he couldn't hear her...his mind kept spinning, replaying event's he had forgotten. His kiss with Roslind, the battle with Slen...his once teacher.

"I...I never thought that Roslind would summit suicide..." The voice continued, it was his voice. He was thinking, to himself. Something he hasn't done in years.

"Come on Jeff, stay with me..." She tried again, she was breathing hard. He lifted his head.

"Thirsty..." He whispered, really? That was all he could say? Was that he was thirsty?

"Come on...were Almost there..." She said. His body gave out, and he fell on the ground.

"No no...come On..." She forced him back up.

"Agh!" He screamed. When his eyes opened and stared up, he saw the most beautiful girl...in the world. It was Miranda.

"M...Miranda?" He gasped, she nodded. Using her free hip she opened the door. He grunted limping to the couch.

"M...My gut...it's killing me." He growled out, Miranda nodded running to the back of the room coming back with a medkit. Her bright green eyes stared up at him, lush bowed lips pursing together.

"I'm going to cut your shirt off okay?" She said. The cool metal pressed against his skin as she started snipping his shirt. He cringed when she got to the upper part of his abdomen. She carefully pulled away the shirt, her eyes showed sudden sadness. Attempting to looking down, a deep hole in the upper left of his abdomen. He watched her look it over, touching it gently.

"You have a small infection growing here...some antibiotics would work wonders. But for now, all I can do is clean and patch you up...then you should...be okay till I get my hands on some from work." Her eyes shot back up to him. He was more pale then usual, he was sweating, and shaking. Rummaging around the medkit she pulled out alcohol, hydrogineproxcide, needle and thread.

"This is going to hurt." She gave him an "I'm sorry" look and poured the peroxide in first. Jeff grasped the couch hard enough to rip the fabric. He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes tightly. Miranda reached around and grasped a bottle of water, gently pouring it on the wound. She looked back up at him, he was relaxing again.

"That...fucking..." She poured the alcohol quickly. His eyes widened his jaw dropped.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, arching his back in pain. She chewed on her bottom lip and quickly poured more water, flushing it out.

"Shh, shh I know Jeff I know...deep breaths." Trying to calm him was almost impossible. The more he moved the more he was going to bleed...if she didn't sutcher the wound fast...

"Okay stop fucking moving! I need to stitch you up or else your going to bleed to death!" She screamed at him. He stopped moving for the moment, blinking his tearing eyes and nodded. He grasped the couch tightly, watching her pull out a needle and syringe.

"W...What's that for?" He asked, his breathing became rapid. She shook her head, pulling a bottle of anesthetic. With careful measurements she looked up at him, her eyes were sincere.

"Ready?" She asked, he blinked a few times.

"You didn't answer my question Miranda...what. Is. That. For?" He ordered. She sighed and shook her head slowly.

"It's an anesthetic, it won't put you to sleep but it will numb the fuck out of the place I need to stitch. It will burn but it will take a minute or two to kick in. So relax...er...at least try to." She said leaning forward; sticking the needle in certain places. It was painful but not as painful as before. Before too long, she was right...he didn't feel it. He still felt a pressure on his abdomen, but not the deep searing pain like it was earlier.

"Okay Jeff I'm goanna stitch you up now..." She spoke gently to him...and he kind of liked it. When he looked down at Miranda, her hands soaked in his blood as she was trying to patch him up and soon try to nurse him back to health.

He...felt a soft spot in his heart for her. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing him...with no worries and the ability to kill whoever, whenever he wanted.

"Alright I'm done. I'm going to have to put a bandage around you alright?" She said, he nodded in response.

"Good...still Responsive..." She thought with a light sigh. Picking up some bandages, she wrapped them around his waist, careful not to make any further damage. She tied it off and stood, her hands were caked with his blood, but he laid there looking comfortable.

"Alright...now I'm going to have to get an I.V in you...fluids..." Now she was happy she took that doctors face. Learning this medical stuff was awesome, if she didn't know as much as she does now...

"Stop, don't think about it. Focus on getting Jeff better..." Her thoughts were rushed, hurried yet her hands were slow, clam and graceful.

Running to the kitchen sink she ran her hands underneath the water, washing them with soap. She came back, he was dozing in and out of sleep. She sighed with relief. She calmed herself just a little bit, walking down the hallway to her bedroom, in the closet she pulled out a few things. When she came back, Jeff was awake and looking around.

"Okay...I'm going to put the IV in you. Ready?" He nodded, with the small prick and the two bags of clear liquid hanging by him, she helped him lay down.

"Now, you need to sleep. I'm going to go to the hospital and see if I can snag some clindamycin...it should help with any infection you have." She gave him one good look, knelt down to him and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his breathing was slowly becoming regulated, but she still worried.

"M...Miranda...?" He called out her name again, she gave him a small smile. Jeff reached up and gently touched her soft red hair.

"Th-Thanks...I owe ya..." His hand fell as he went back into a deep sleep. She sighed standing placing her hands on her hips. She had to think of something, anything to bring his fever down, before she even THOUGHT about going to the hospital.

"Do we have any motrin?" She thought walking to the bathroom rummaging through the medicine cabinet. There was morphine, advil, more morphine and a few aspirin tablets. Sighing she grasped the two aspirin tablets and headed back out into the living room. Filling a glass full of cold water.

"What the hell did Slender do to him?" She thought looking back over to him, he had to be laying there for hours...

"Yeah look at you, you got into a fight with a fucking faery and your lucky to be standing. Don't push it." Smacking herself mentally. Rushing back to Jeff she sat down next to him lifting his head up.

"Jeff, sweetie? If you can hear me can you wake up please?" She called out to him. His eyes opened slowly.

"Hey, I found some aspirin. I'm going to give this to you before I leave. So open your mouth." When he did, she realized what she had just done. Jeff the killer, had a smile that was ear to ear. Sighing inward she did her best to give him the medication and to help him drink. Placing the glass down on the table she checked the bags of fluid and nodded.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be back in about thirty to forty five...please, try to get as much sleep as possible." She looked him over while he stared at her. Eyes begging, pleading her not to leave.

"I promise...I won't be long." He nodded to her laying his head back down closing his eyes. Miranda reached over and yanked out the car keys. She stared at him and sighed, opening the door and closing it silently behind her. Jeff's blood stained the concrete, another thing she had to clean when she got back.

Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes, Millies face appeared on top of hers. Everytime she changed, it had made her sick. But this was for Jeff, and she would do anything for him.

He was hot, his body suddenly going from hot to cold, hot to cold. Over and over again. He tossed and turned, till his stomach started hurting again, then he stayed still. He couldn't help but whimper once or twice. His throat was dry, his lips were cracked and sore. Even his tongue was dry. When he tried to lick his lips, all he tasted was blood.

Tying to move his arm, a small pinch stopped him. He opened his eyes slowly, the world around him seemed to move. He was sick, and not just the normal sick...but Extremely sick. He reached up wiping his own forehead. Grasping his stomach he slowly sat up, he felt lightheaded as soon as he did.

"Oh...god...dam..." Groaning he stood, he had to piss like no tomorrow. He grasped the pole that held the fluid bags, and he shuffled to the bathroom. When he turned and flipped on the switch. His reflection scared the hell out of him, he blinked a few times and shook his head slowly. He held on the wall, leaning heavily against it. His aim was off, by a lot.

"Fuck..." He growled out. At least his bladder wouldn't be full. With out a cre he flipped the switch off, his feet dragging him back to the couch. Flopping down he screamed in pain.

"God damn it!" He gasped, closing his eyes holding onto his stomach.

"Miranda...you better get back soon..." He thought trying to contain his breathing. He tried letting himself sleep, the pain kept coming back in deep throbs. He positioned himself to lay flat on his back. The pressure was lifted, the pain stayed. For once, he let tears come naturally and spill down his face.

"Oh god...this Pain...is annoying." He didn't want to admit that he was crying, because of the pain. Also missing Miranda. The door opened and she walked in as Millie. She looked at him and shook her head slowly.

"Your not going to die, this antibiotic will take care of you." She promised him, when she stepped closer, the Millie facade fell flat and she was back to his beautiful Miranda. Either it was the fever that was making him see things, or he really was loving what he saw.

"Alright, I'm putting the antibiotic in your IV..." She was a natural at this. He closed his eyes, letting his breathing rise and fall. His mind slipped into a darkness even he never knew excited.

**A/N:**

**See? As promised I'm starting a new story. This is the second book to "Black Rose's Red." There will be a mentioning of Roslind, Slender and Akahana. For now, Jeff is in a shit load of pain and has no clue that Jane, might still be really alive.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm your mirrored image, I'm all you left behind...you made me what I am. Then who the hell am I?!" It was that voice, from so long ago...the night Slen told him to turn completely to the darkness, the night he lost his faith in humanity and his body to murder. So much, had been chopped up. So much he couldn't remember, and more he could. Piece's from his childhood, things he never...could recall.

His mind was in such a fucked up state, he almost couldn't even remember Jane's face. That...beautiful face of hers. It some how became difficult to really see, even in his mind. Everything was warping together, it made him sick. Before he knew it he was leaning over the couch and vomiting up everything to nothing.

He felt better, but still couldn't wake up. He laid back down flat, he heard Miranda but couldn't comprehend what she was saying. It...it was gibberish. He groaned, whimpered and cried. But nothing seemed to help. She offered him water off an on, but he still...couldn't...wake...up.

"Go...to...sleep..." The voice whispered. He turned his head, in his mind he was trying to escape the darkness escape the pain. Every where he went, the pain followed him.

"Try to wake up, the pain will be worse. Try to move, the pain will still be there. Where ever you go, I'll be there...my little puppet."

"No..." In his mind he whispered, the word kept echoing. He was in a hole, that he just couldn't dig out.

"I'm you, I'm the monster that crawls in your mind. Devours your soul...hehehe...you will never escape my talons...Jeffery." The voice laughed, he crawled to a corner pulling his knees to his chest.

"STOP PLEASE!" He screamed, the voice tormented him by laughing.

"You wish...my puppet..." A hand grasped his throat, his fear was almost blowing out of proportion.

"Please...please wake me up..." He cried. He could almost feel the creatures breath.

"Why? You never let your VICTIMS wake you up!" The creature screamed. Forcing his face away from him.

"Please..." He kept begging; shielding his face from the creature.

"Remember, I am you. I'll let you wake from this...medicated slumer. But till then...I hope you know, I'm staying and not leaving." Then it was gone.

His chest heaved, someone touching his forehead. He took in a deep breath-

"GET OFF ME!" He screamed, shooting up his head knocking into Miranda's.

"OW!" She screamed falling back, he opened his eyes and looked around. When he looked down and saw her holding her nose. Blood slipped from in between her fingers. He breathed heavily holding his head.

"S...Sorry." He was still sweating, and trembling.

She shook her head, tiling it back.

"It's alright...I didn't mean to scare you like that." She was nasally, he couldn't help but laugh a little at her. She gave him the bird and shook her head slowly, she stood up and went to the bathroom. Jeff having a hard time breathing laid his head back down on the arm of the couch. He felt pain, deep, deep in his stomach. When she came back she had two tampons stuffed in her nose, he gave her a look and she shook her head.

"Good blood stoppers. " She replied and looked at the bags.

"I might have to change them out soon. How are you feeling?" She asked, he looked at her. His face showed distress but held strong.

"I...I feel like shit. The pain is still there and pretty bad though..." He replied lowering his head slowly. She thought for a moment and looked at the clock.

"It's been about seven hours...I guess I can give you another shot of morphine." Standing she went to the kitchen pulling out another syringe and a morphine bottle. He watched her, the way she moved, the way she smelt...was...intoxicating. When she walked back in, pulling his arm to her and gently stuck him. He watched her, and the discolored medication go into his vainer. He laid his head back, feeling the relief.

"I have to be careful with the morphine. I don't want you to get addicted or over dose you..." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm..." He was about to say something then stopped. He chewed his bottom lip for a second.

"Your what?" She asked, he shook his head slowly.

"Nah..Just...help me to the bed okay?" He ordered. Tilting her head, she stood grasping his arm and pulling gently. He grunted standing, the morphine worked. He felt more numb then he had ever in his life, it was amazing. He laid his head on Miranda's shoulder, he could hear her heart jump and beat faster. He felt for the bed and sat down, moaning in comfort. Laying back he started melting into the darkness. His mind was slipping from reality.

"Coming back to my world my puppet?" It was the demon, calling to him again. He tried forcing himself to stay awake, the antibiotics and morphine was making it difficult. Groaning, Miranda's beautiful pale face stared down at him with a gentle smile.

"Rest will help you heal Jeff...just try to relax and I'll be back with some soup alright?" He wanted to call to her, beg her not to leave his side. Being numb had it's perks, but it also had it's downfall. Hands grasped his shoulders, yanking him back into the darkness.

"MY PUPPET! Hehehe..." Miranda's face was disappearing, his only light...was going away from him.

"MIRANDA!" He tried screaming, his mouth wouldn't move. The darkness sucked him whole, no longer did he struggle. He may look like a monster, he may seem like a monster killing out of boredom. But that wasn't him...he was still a teenager stuck in the darkness that wouldn't let him go.

"That's right...and I'll be here when you die too...your soul will never leave. Want to know why? I'll suck it right up and use your body as mine...just a simple vessel." The creatures laughter was piercing his ears. Covering them, he cowered and screamed.

**A/N:**

**So this is basically about Jeff's mentality and how he's slowly turning back...into what I'm not telling till you start reading. Bwahaha. I'm evil yes sir. Roslind and Slen will be introduced again sometime later. Keep reading my fan's and I promise I'll keep pumping out chapters :). Since it's Valentines day, I can't really pump out two or three like I used to a day. But I promise, you'll get the next chapter A.S.A.P.**


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda turned the page in the cook book and stirred the pot. She sighed cutting up small bits of ham.

"I know he likes his beef raw...but I have to get him feeling better." She thought turning the gas stove up to the highest setting. Good thing she loves cooking..."Or I just might poison him." A cruel thought but it made her smile. She loved him too much to ever do such a horrible thing. Roslind however...

"Putting rat poison in her food, drinks...everything just to make her sick enough to kill her...great plan. But how the hell am I going to get close to the house? Now that Jack is there...and she's at full blown mystic..." She kept thinking while cooking away.

She could hear Jeff groan in the bedroom. Something was off about him...but That's normal.

"And don't forget he almost died by an infection?" She mentally snapped at herself. With a sigh she turned around looking at the couch, drenched in blood.

"Now how the hell am I going to clean this mess up?" She whispered. Looking under the kitchen sink she pulled out the bleach, a few sponges, and a linen freshener.

"Fabreeze...will you be my savior?" She asked rolling her eyes. Turning the stove down she looked back at the couch and got to work.

By the time she was finished her fingers were pruned, her nose was burnt and her hands stung. The bleach did it's job and the couch looked almost pristine. As she stood, her knees popped in places it shouldn't. She cursed a few times straightening herself up; the soup smelt amazing...of what she could smell it.

Grasping a bowel from the cabinet and a ladle from a drawer. She poured some of the soup into a bowel, grasped a spoon and went back into the bedroom where Jeff was left sleeping. He was whimpering, crying...it couldn't be because he was in pain...she gave him enough morphine to knock out a horse...it had to be something else...she had never seen him like this. Ever.

Sitting down next to him placing the bowel beside her on the nightstand. Gently she began to shake him.

"Hey, Jeff. Can you hear me? Can you wake up for me?" She called out. He groaned, and his eyes slowly opened. What surprised her, was his eyes. They weren't black...they were a deep maroon. She blinked a few times scanning his face, even his hair...was becoming lighter.

"Y-Yeah? I'm awake..." He sat up slowly, she helped him lean against the headboard. He sighed lightly, she placed her hand to his forehead, he wasn't running a fever anymore. She grasped the bowel and spoon.

"You need to eat something sweetheart..." She said running the spoon over the broth. He nodded slowly. She started to feed him, he was sighing in content loving the taste of the warm broth.

"This...this is really good. And Miranda?" He took another bite of the soup eyes closing.

"Hm?" She said giving him another spoonful's after he swallowed the last.

"Thank you...very much..." He said opening his mouth again. She smiled giving him another spoon full.

"I'm your proxy...I have too." She replied, he gave her a look then sighed.

"Open up." She said giving him a small look, he sighed opening his mouth as she fed him. He chewed a small piece of beef and almost spit it out.

"UGH IT'S COOKED!" He still swallowed the meat, Miranda's green eyes narrowed at him. Using the spoon she popped him on the nose. He glared at her for a second then lowered his gaze.

"You NEED protein. And with you being as sick as you are, I don't want you getting even more sick. That infection needs to get out of your system." She was stern, he nodded. She continued to look at him, he...he was changing slowly.

"How do you feel anyway?" She asked giving him a little more. He looked at her for a second then swallowed.

"Better, a little pain...tolerable..but at the same time..." His eyes closed, letting out a soft sigh.

"What is it? I need to know." She ordered again, he shook his head slowly.

"Just...nightmares." He replied. She had to think back to the side effects of certain antibiotics and pain killers. Nothing that could cause vivid dreams...she looked at him, he tilted his head. He even started having color coming back into his skin. This wasn't right. What was wrong with him?

"Jeff...are you sure you feel better? Nothing else?" She asked touching his shoulder gently. He gave a slight look but nodded.

"Yeah why?" He asked, she shook her head slowly.

"N...Nothing. You just relax and finish your soup." She said spoon feeding him again. They didn't say anything for the next few minutes. When he was finished with the soup she put the bowel to the side.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. Are you alright being by youself?" She asked and he nodded. When she left the room he closed his eyes and gave a gentle sigh.

"What am I going to do...?" He thought covering his face.

He stared at the ceiling, mind wondering.

"What the fuck was that look she gave me? Like she was looking at someone else she didn't even know. Do I look THAT bad?" He thought. With a sigh he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them back up. There was no way in hell he could get anymore sleep, his stomach was full and now he wanted to relax...watch T.V. He rolled over the best he could, grasping the remote he turned it on. The first thing that popped on was the news. An attractive female reporter stood, and waited.

"I'm here tonight at Riverbend Collage where two male's one african american the other asain, were found brutally murdered. Both, found with a white rose dipped in their own blood, in their hands." This struck his attention. He sat up a little straighter and watched more carefully.

"I'm at the crime scene with chief of police Andrew." She turned to look at him.

"Sir, can you please tell us, how the bodies were originally found?" She asked. The police officer looked pale.

"Well...we Received a call about midnight, a woman frantic...telling us two of her bestfriend's were...slaughtered. And she was anything but wrong. Their...eyes were gouged out...things scattered all over the place. We don't know how many people jumped these poor two boys. But what we have found, is that both have a criminal record...armed Robbery...and attempted murder. Both, respectfully did their time." He said, face turning more pale.

"We, the people need more information. Tell us in DETAIL how they were found." She was prying, Jeff could tell. Which made the officer even more uncomfortable.

"Do you know who had done this horrible act? Any suspects?" She kept going. The officer shook his head.

"Ma'am...I can't give anything else out. However, the science building will be closed for the next week for investigations. We...we don't have any suspects, it seems that...whoever done this knew what he was doing...and left no trace." The Chief finished. Jeff, wanted to learn more.

"MIRANDA!" He screamed. She ran out of the bathroom in his robe, breathing hard. Her hair clung to her face.

"What?!" She screamed staring at him. He looked her up an down, she seemed to move...uncomfortably.

"There's a new murderer in Riverbend...that's not you, me, Jane or Slendy..." He said swinging his feet over the side of the bed. She leaned against the doorframe crossing her arms.

"And?" She said.

"And I want to know who." He replied, rolling her eyes she cracked her neck.

"Really?" She was getting irritated.

"Yes really...I have a feeling it's a student there. Find one, go as yourself. I can hack my way into the system...get you in easily." He clicked pause on the T.V showing her the gruesome sight. She even cringed.

"I want to know...who has the power to do THAT." He said standing. Miranda tilted her head looking at him.

"Found a new obsession?" She asked sighing again. He shook his head slowly.

"No, I still want a baby, I still want HER baby...but NO ONE is taking MY spot light!" He growled

**A/N:**

**So, new murderer's in Riverbend? Is that even possible? What's the evil plan Jeff is coming up with to take back HIS reputation? Since being out of commission to get what he wanted...a new murderer decided to...pop up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Witch sighed, crossing her legs pushing her breast length chestnut brown hair out of her stunning blue-green eyes. Chewing her on her bottom lip, she was annoyed at her professor going over the same, damn thing over and over again. She knew this material, and grew increasingly tired of constantly doing the same test. Over, and over again...because of the dumb ass broads and jock's in her class.

Johnny, the collage football quaterback turned around and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and plugged her headphones in. Not giving a damn if her professor liked it or not. Cracking her neck, he gently tapped her desk. She kept her eyes down and started writing, writing her mind away.

"Hey..." Johnny tried again. With a deep sigh, taking out her left headphone.

"What do you need?" She snapped, chewing on her glossed up bottom lip becoming extremely irritated.

"I just...wanted to know, if...you know you would like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, she gave a small smile and leaned back.

"Johnny, you fucked Brianna, Nicole, Samantha, Brittany, Lilo, Monica, Julie, Rachel and Mary. Do you really think I would want you, to go near me? After you fucked the entire football teams cheerleading squad?" She snapped crossing her arms, he stared at her growing pale.

"While, you were dating Gerdy." She said again and smiled, her smile wasn't perfectly straight...but was bright white. He turned around leaning back against his chair, she leaned down, putting her headphone back in. Listening to her song, her motivation. When the bell rang, she stood. Her mind was free, her heart was free.

Like she should be, Witch. The name rang in her head, she liked it it had a ring to it. Packing her books, she zipped her backpack up and slung it over her shoulder. Head bobbing to the music she started humming with it. Walking down the hall, the people buzzing by her didn't even bother her. She was finally free...till she looked up and Johnny was standing in front of her. She stepped back and then took a turn, pushing the doors open she stepped out into the fresh night air. Her heart singing with her music.

A hand grasped her bookbag slinging her back. She landed hard against the concentrate, Ipod smashing on the ground. Her anger was boiling her mind was clouding.

"I didn't want to get rough with you...but if I have too, I will. I think you're better then the sluts I fuck. I think your better then the bitches I was with." He snapped walking around her.

"And I'm richer then all those mother fucker's going here! Why do you reject me?! Huh?! WHY?!" He screamed. A hard slap went across Witches face. When she looked back at him, a small trail of blood appeared on the side of her lips.

"You...touched me..." She whispered. He smiled.

"So what? I'll touch you in other way's you could ever imagine..." He laughed. When his hand went down to grasp her throat she caught it with ease. She stood staring at him, sparks flew in her eyes.

"You fucked with the wrong witch, you touched what shouldn't be touched. You spoke to, what shouldn't have been spoken too..." Snatching her hand away, rising her two fingers she smirked.

"I claim, that which you use to see..." Opening her hand, closing it tightly. The sudden plops of his eyes bursting from his skull landing on the concrete.

"And that which you speak..." With a quick swipe of her hand, the sound of his jaw breaking ripping from his face. Landing on the ground with a gentle plop.

"I am...that which your heart...desires..." Smirking, before he could even scream she opened her palm again and closed fist. He grasped his chest, falling forward. Blood pooled around his face. Reaching inside her backpack she pulled out a white rose, gently dabbing it in his blood.

"By the goddess...give me strength...remove my presence...I beg of thee...so mote it be..." Laying the rose down on his back, she grasped her ipod and stepped away. Smiling, eyes shifting back to their blue-green hue.

The sweater dress clung to her 160 pound curves, though her legs were long and very well toned, her rump moved with her hips and her chubby stomach well hidden by the dress. Her chest area was not too pleasurable for her tastes but it could work. She quickened her pace, taking a quick turn on Villa Court, nearly running into a female with bright red hair. When Witch turned around, and the female turned as well...their eyes caught for a single moment. Feeling as if, they knew each other...from some where.

Miranda was trying to get to the first night of class when she bumped into a rather pretty girl. Her eyes lit up when they stopped for a moment. She felt like she's seen her before, but couldn't place a name.

"Hey, just because your interested in women doesn't mean you can fuck every single one you see." Crimson snapped at her. Miranda ignored it, staring at the beautiful, yet...strange female.

"Sorry." Both said in unison. She took a good look into her eyes, nearly getting lost in the deepness of their color. Something, that hasn't happened in a long time.

"Do...I know you from somewhere?" Miranda asked, the woman looked her up and down...analyzing her.

"No." It was a throaty purr, from deep in her vocal chords. It made Miranda quiver. She tried again stepping a bit closer, admiring her stature and form.

Witch tilted her head, looking at the female who had a sudden interest in her. She almost took a step back, though she analyzed her...she could tell something was wrong with her, and in a way didn't want to get mixed up with her. There was something laying dormant deep inside her solar plexus...something even she didn't think was good.

"And your the one who kills..." Witch thought.

"No, I don't know you. And you don't know me." She replied, her voice still low. The female placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, do you know what class room Mr.. Jerry is? He's my English teacher and this is my first night." Miranda said crossing her arms. The bite of the night was almost killing her poor arms. The woman looked over Miranda and sighed slipping off her coat.

"Look, your freezing take my coat. I have a nice warm sweater dress and thermal tights on. Mr.. Jerry is my teacher. Because of the murders two nights ago...they ended class three hours early." Witch replied, licking her full lips slowly. Miranda looked at the coat and took it slowly, wrapping it around her. Though she was a bit smaller then the other woman, it was still warm and comforting. She couldn't help but...tell something was wrong with her. Just like she, could tell something was wrong with Miranda.

"I have to get going...money doesn't get put on the table just by standing around." The woman turned, waved.

"Ciao." She called. Miranda watched her ass sway. She was rather...attractive. Though her heart remained with Jeff...this woman...was Definitely a piece of ass. With a sigh Miranda turned around and walked to the collage any way, that's when she stopped and saw the body of a male laying in his own puddle of blood.

Witch smiled, keeping her head low and blaring her music. Throwing her head back staring up at the full moon. She wondered if the wolves were out playing tonight. She didn't know, and hopped she'd run into that...woman again to get her coat back. Her mother gave her that for Christmas.

With a sigh, she let out a puff of air. Someone was following her, someone...with a deeper, darker...

"Demon?" She thought. Turning around, senses on high. A male across the street from her, head hung low, light brown hair clung to his forehead. He seemed, off in a daze. On the back of his jacket was an anarchy symbol. She watched him for a minute longer, till his eyes snapped up at her. And he licked his lips.

"Fresh meat..."

She saw it, saw it on his face. That's what he was thinking. His piercing baby blue eyes stared at her, and when he smiled row's of sharp teeth already stained with blood. Her heart was hammering hard in her ribcage. She took a step back, her boot smacking against a puddle splashing her tight.

She didn't fear the man himself, just the demon that lurked in his body. Something that was souly attached. Something, that fed off his own essence. The man, was no longer in control...when the full moon was out...that's when the demon's loved to play.

"I'm not going to harm you yet...WITCH." The man spat.

Witch lifted her chin, forcing her fear in a chest and slammed it close. Locking it down tight. She refused to speak, refused to respond. All she did was turn forward and started walking. When she lifted her head to look up, he was standing there in front of her chuckling. Shaking his head slowly.

"You can't stop fate M'dear...we will see...who will take reign over Riverbend. Me, you...or that jack ass Jeff." He laughed again. Witch tilted her head. She was new to Riverbend, and had never heard of "Jeff."

"Who is this "Jeff" you speak of?" Witch asked. The man crossed his arms, shook his head. From her point of view...he was rather...sexy. His jaw line was perfectly chiseled, his lips were just the right size, his nose not too big or too small...and his eyes...oh his eyes captured her in a second.

"The teenage boy, who went berserk and killed his foster sister...after raping her. Never heard of it?" He asked, she replied with a simple head shake. Siren's started wailing. He snapped his head to the left.

"Be warned beautiful, I'm not something you should fuck with...stay out of my way...and we wont have problems." He snapped. In a second he was gone. Witch stood there, dumb founded and a lot more confused then she had ever been.

Miranda did her best to answer the police officers, but her mind kept drifting back to that woman. Who was she, what was she doing there...and where she came from. Not that she was in the least bit interested in her actual biography...but what she wanted to know. Was WHAT she was.

It wasn't simple for humans to detect it, hell it was even hard for her. While walking back to the house, she couldn't get that woman's scent out of her mind. Even if she was wearing her jacket, it would've been easy to ignore. She however...was Something totally different, that not even Crimson knew what she was.

"She's different alright...I can't wait to tell Jeff about this catch." Miranda thought, she herself had started to beam with pride.

**a/n:**

**yes this is a little different. No I'm not changing the story around. I JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE TWO NEW CHARACTERS, THIS IS STILL BASED OFF OF JEFF AND MIRANDA! Any way, keep dropping reviews and I'll keep pumping them out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff flipped through the channels, when he stopped at the news channel again, he saw Miranda. She seemed so...small. Normally when your on camera it puts on weight, she looked small. He sighed watching, there was another killing. And of course, being the siren she was...being flirtatious and tryin to prove she didn't know anything.

Jeff kept watching her, he turned over switching the light off. Attempting to lay on his right side, closing his eyes and counting his breathing. It was nice, slow and calm. Before long he was drifting into a sleep, this time...the creature wasn't calling to him. Wasn't attempting to bother him. Which again, was strange.

"I'm giving you a break jack ass...too much of one thing...will make another go bat shit insane. Remember that first night? When you dragged your knife into your beautiful foster sister's chest? Oooh I do..." He laughed. Jeff blocked him out with ease and closed his eyes. Letting the calming darkness engulf him.

"Are you sure your safe in the darkness young sir?" The creature laughed. Jeff tossed a pillow over his face, trying to breath calmly. When his mind went blank, The Creature was no longer heard...his mind started to relax.

"Miranda..." He whispered, his body sunk further into the bed, his heart was beating gently. A soft hand touched his back, a very gentle touch. He almost sunk deeper till he was being shook softly. When his eyes opened, her beautiful face was the first thing he saw.

"Hey Jeffy..." She said. He actually smiled up at her. When he sat up, her face grew slightly pale, but she smiled as well. As she looked him over, his hair was growing lighter, his eyes were bright and his skin had color. What was going on with him? Where was the killer that she fell in love with? And why were the corners of his mouth healing? She reached out, started to touch his face, but went down and placed her hand on the bandages.

"I have some news...I was at-" Jeff raised his hand.

"You were at the scene of the murder." He tilted his head.

"Did you FIND any one who might've done it?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't think so. But there was this one girl-" He sat up more.

"Another girl?" He asked, she nodded.

"Her name...well I don't know her name. But...she let me borrow her coat." Miranda showed him, he took it. The bright smell, made his eyes light up more.

"She smells...amazing..." He said and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she does." She replied. He looked at her, eyes wide.

"I want you to get to know her more. Bring her over, I'll fix dinner. Something. She has a strange smell about her..." He said taking in another deep breath.

"Yes, I know there's something strange about her...but I just couldn't tell. She seemed human. But..." Miranda looked away and fiddled with her fingers. He slung his feet off the bed, looking it over.

"Roslind smelt the same way...but just by looking at her I could tell she wasn't human...but you said she LOOKED human...but smelt funny?" He asked. She nodded looking him over.

"Jeff..." She whispered, he looked over at her.

"Hm?" He replied. She chewed her bottom lip closing her eyes. He placed the jacket on the bed, scooting closer to her.

Placing his hand on her chin, lifting so she would look at him. When she opened her eyes, he stared down at her. Fingers gently moving her hair from her face, he leaned down placing a kiss to her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands touched her hips. She fell back on the bed, he climbing on top of her. His hands slipped up underneath her shirt grasping her breasts. He ignored his side, wanting to please her. Miranda. But that woman's smell kept puncturing his brain. He tried to concentrate on Miranda, on her smell on her moans in pleasure as he kept nipping her neck. Fondling her breasts.

"Jeff...I...I want to. But your side..." Her face, had turned bright red. He smiled, leaning down kissing her again.

"Baby...I don't give a fuck about my side...I want to feel you, I want to have what no one else can...please..." He was begging. Something he had never done. Ripping her shirt, chucking it to the side he leaned down kissing her left breast.

She shivered, moaning. Running her hands through his hair she lifted her body, giving it to him.

"I want a baby with you Miranda...please.." He was begging again.

"If I can't have Roslind's baby...then please...please let me have yours..." He breathed out, capturing her nipple in his mouth. She moaned louder biting her bottom lip.

"I'd love to have your baby Jeff...I WANT to have your baby." She moaned out. Cheeks pink, lips swollen. He kissed down her body, hands rubbing her ribcage. Kissing each hip, kissing her flat stomach. He worked at her jeans pulling them down, tossing them to the side. His eyes ran over her body, then to her face. That's when he realized, she was looking up at HIM.

"Jeff..." She breathed out. He looked down at her, when she looked up at him...she saw something in his eyes she had never seen. Even with Jane. Real, true love.

"I...I love you Jeff...I really do." Her voice, was a soft coo that made his hair stand up. WIth out a word, he leaned down to her ear.

"I love you too Miranda...more then you'll ever know..." He replied biting her neck gently. He moved his hand to his sweat pants pulling them down. He laid on top of her, careful of his own injury. He took her hands into his, holding them, pinning them down to the bed.

"Are you ready...?" He whispered, she smiled looking back up to him once more.

"More then ever before..." She replied, he lifted her leg up using his other hand he guided the head of his penis over her slit. Her body trembled in nervousness as she bit her bottom lip hard.

He leaned down placing his lips on hers, with that split second he pushed his hard member deep in her, feeling her hymen give way. Miranda gave a small whimper of pain, he thrusted his hips, groaning against her lips. Though his stomach was killing him, he wasn't going to stop...he needed release one way or another.

She broke her hands free, wrapping her arms around his neck. She breathed out, moaning in his ear. Her face was in pure ecstasy, her mind was gone. Enjoying this beautiful bliss. Jeff groaned again, his heart racing small sweat drops slipped from his skin. She was beautiful, and a virgin, which had surprised him the moment he saw her.

"Jeff...I'm going to cum...!" She moaned. Spreading her legs wider, her breathing became more rapid, her eyes rolled back. Her legs wrapped around him tighter, her fingers interlocked together. He wanted to feel her, tighten around him.

"Oh...yes...Miranda!" He grunted slamming his dick deep inside her, piercing her cervix. Her pussy walls tightened around him, as he started spurting his cum deep inside her. Her body trembled as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

His stomach was beyond sore at this point. The sweat stung his eyes, and the wound.

"I...I need a shower..." He laughed, and she laughed too. Leaning up placing a light kiss on her lips.

"You're...amazing...Jane wasn't kidding when she said that you were good in bed." Miranda blushed, Jeff did as well. His hand gently caressed her warm cheek. She pushed her cheek against the palm of his hand.

"I love you Jeff..." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I know...I said you shouldn't love me...but...I can't help my self...your eyes...capture me the most. God...your just an amazing person. I know, I said that Jane was the best proxy I've ever had...but...I never..." He stopped shaking his head slowly. As he pulled out of her, he watched as his own cum and her blood mixed together. He had harmed her...he felt his stomach sink. She saw him look at her, she tilted her head.

"It's alright, it's normal for women to bleed after having sex for the first time." She said sitting up. She yawned, Jeff turned around and looked at her, eyeing her.

"I'm going to shower, and go out tonight...I swear it wont be long...I just want to see where this woman lives...and we'll take it from there." He said, she watched him walk into the bathroom. She was shocked at how fast he had healed in the course of two weeks. Rubbing the back of her head she yawned laying back down on the bed, where he had laid. She heard the shower turn on, heard his groan of pain...her body ached. Her mind was drifty.

"How does it feel? Hm?" Crimson asked her.

"Huh?" Her mind replied lazily.

"To finally have sex with someone you love?" Crimson replied, she felt her hand stroke her hair.

"Mm...nice." She didn't realize how tired she was till she laid down. Crimson just laughed, Miranda almost felt Crimson beside her. Within a second, she was fast asleep. A sleep so deep, she almost forgot how it felt to relax.

Jeff peeled the bandages off, the one good thing about having a demon...you heal rather fast. Though the stitches were well done, the skin was swollen and a light pink. As he stepped in the shower, it stung but felt amazing. He sighed closing his eyes, letting his mind slow. He just had sex with Miranda...god only knows what hell he might've unleashed.

Washing his hair quickly, turning off the water he stepped out of the shower grasping a towel. Dabbing at the wound, he cringed but let out a slow sigh. He wasn't going to let this new murderer get in his way. He was going to g back to the killer he was, no matter what happened. He took a sudden glance at the mirror, he stopped. Turning slowly, he ran his hand across the fog, the image that stared back at him...was Jeffery. He gasped, his back slammed against the door. As he stared, Jeffery stared back. Before it dawned on him, Jeff seemed to form out of steam from the shower.

"I see, your slowly breaking out of my clasps...Jeffery..." Jeff laughed. Jeffery's eyes widened as he turned away grasping the doorknob throwing it open.

He yelped out as Miranda ran into him.

"Oof!" She said falling back, Jeffery nearly shitting himself.

"Miranda! Did you see...?" He stopped looking back at the mirror. Only he, stood looking back at himself.

Miranda stood shaking her head slowly; standing.

"Jeff, it's alright. Your fine. Let's get a new dressing on that, then you can leave alright?" She said gently pulling him to the bedroom. He took one more look at the mirror, Jeff stood there smiling, waving. Jeffery shivered lightly.

"Am I...back to being human...?" He thought. He took his free hand running it through his hair, though longer...it was slowly turning back to a dirty almost strawberry blonde like it used to be before...Jeff took over. Miranda stood inferno of him, as his mind wondered. He stared at his reflection in the television screen. His eyes were back to their maroon color, yet his skin was not as pale, but still ash colored. As if he was sick.

He was changing, back to his normal human form. How? Why?

Miranda gave a soft tug as she tightened the bandages. Without a second thought, the pain gave him a sudden realization, he was turning human. But again, the question remained...how?

"Alright, your all done. Just be careful out there alright? If someone...takes a good hit on you, your down for the count. Or at least...a good bit." She said standing. She had on a simple gown that he thought, was beautiful. Mainly on her. She turned around, pulling something out of a drawer.

"I fixed this up too..." She handed him his hoodie. Without thinking, she leaned up kissing him gently. He tossed on a pair of jeans, followed by the hoodie. It had only a small blood stain, laying right on his stitches. He touched it softly, she touched his hand pulling it out. Laying a heavy knife in his hand.

"I'm unsure if you need to use this. But if you do...be careful." He nodded leaning down planting a kiss back.

"Please...come back to me tonight...I love you Jeff." It was plea he couldn't resist.

"I promise...I love you too." He replied touching her chin softly. Their eyes locked, both smiled. When he turned around, walking to the front door. His physical form may be slowly changing...but his mental state, had stayed the same. He was craving to kill. Grasping that woman's jacket, he took in a good smell. Throwing the door opened, he gave a soft call. Thudding of paw's running to him, he hadn't used his "pet." in a long time.

A smile crossed his lips, he may still be injured...but that wont stop him from having fun.

Witch got out of her shower, walking through out her own house rubbing the towel on her head. Tossing it to the side, her hair fell perfectly over her breasts hiding them teasingly. She looked at the full bodied mirror and gaged at herself.

"Blah...I need to lose a bit more weight." She sighed throwing on a pair of panties and a long sleeved shirt. Without hesitating she pulled out a bottle of "wine" and a wine glass. popping the cork she flopped down on the couch; pouring a glass and turning on the T.V. Today, had been strange, even for her.

First that woman, then that man...killing is a niche for her and it was fun...easy. She smirked, taking a sip of the "wine." It was a thick, bright red. Flipping through the channels, she yawned taking another long sip. It was sweet...

"Hm, Johnny my boy...you need to stop eating junk food. Your blood tastes a little too sweet for my taste." She laughed. She flipped to the nearest music channel, standing she started to dance, out of the sheer boredom. When she opened her eyes, and looked out her window. Bright red eyes looked back at her. Cocking a brow she took another drink.

"This isn't funny." She sighed, walking to the door. Throwing it open, she stood there putting a hand on her hip.

"Look, this isn't funny! Do me a favor and fuck off!" She shouted slamming the door. Rolling her eyes she sat down. Pulling out a book, she started to read. Before she knew it, her glass was empty and there was scratching at her door.

Becoming irritated her blue-green eyes stared at the door.

As she started getting irritated, her hair started to brighten. Before she could reach the door knob someone cleared their throat. She paused mid stride, putting her hand at her side. Calming herself.

"What do you want?" She asked, the man laughed.

"Turn around beautiful." She turned, faced with a man with dirty blonde hair, and maroon eyes. A pale hoodie, with an obvious bloodstain. Witch lifted her chin, letting his eyes wonder her body. A simple tattoo on her left hip of a pentagram, her lip pierced and nails painted a dark blue.

"Hm, you loaned a dear friend of mine your jacket. I wanted to give it back." He held up her jacket. Witch, becoming more angered.

"Thanks. Now, get the fuck out of my house." She pointed to her door, while the man just sat up grasping the 'wine' bottle. Cocking his own brow.

"Hm, well...this Proves your not human. So what are you? And why are you walking around my turf?" He asked looking back up at her. Witch laughed shaking her head slowly.

"Look jack ass, I don't know who you are. And this is no one's turf..." She stopped for a split second, remembering what that demonic boy told her.

"Wait a sec...are you that Jeff the killer dude?" She bit her bottom lip, laughing. He instantly became irritated.

"Why are you laughing mongrel...you should be cowering at my feet." He snapped, standing. She looked him over again and smiled.

"What are you here for any way?" She asked leaning against the wall. Jeff pulled out his knife aiming it at her.

"I'm here to kill you." He replied. Her smile faded as she looked at him, voice becoming serious.

"Darling...I'm already dead." She replied. He looked at her, lowering the knife.

"Already dead?" He asked. She stepped up to him, grasping his wrist shoving the blade in her stomach. She had a smirk, looking down at her abdomen, he looked down as well. A small droplets of blood, was all that surfaced. The rest already started to heal over, she stepped back. In a second the wound healed. In that moment, he knew...his turf had been attacked by something more then a pity demon.

"What are you?" He asked, she smirked again picking up the 'wine' bottle chugging down what was left of blood. A dribble spilt down the side of her face, and down her neck. Without warning she chucked the empty bottle at him, he moved out of the way just in the knick of time. She lifted her chin.

"Wouldn't you love to know...but I hate to tell you Jeffy...I'm not the one who's been killing your 'prey'...I'm anything but that." She lied. She saw the anger flourish in his face.

"Why don't you attack me?" He snapped, that was the last thing Miranda had said to Roslind...and she barely escaped with her life. Witch laughed.

"You wish I would...but it wouldn't be a fair fight you know?" She said leaning on one hip, he gave her a look.

"Your injured. I can tell, your favoring your right side." She continued flopping down on the chair. His brow's knitted together.

"Now...get the fuck out of my house." She thumbed the door. The anger boiled deep inside Jeff, he felt the wound throb...stitches popping as his anger fueled him further.

"You...bitch...how...dare you." He spat. She placed her chin on her palm waiting.

"Try me, cutie." She replied. He started after her, all she did was raise her hand. He stopped, his legs refused to move. She stood, walking around him. Her eyes playful, looking him over.

"What am I? You asked...heh...your worse nightmare." She closed her hand, placing a finger on his chest. With out a breaking a sweat, he was tossed back against the couch. His stomach clenched, he reeled forward, blood splurged from his mouth. She smirked.

"Just by the smell...I can tell you have a demon deep inside you. He's very commanding...with out him...you're nothing."

She stood straight, his maroon eyes staring up at her.

"Go...to...sleep..." He reached out, her head was full of haze. She tried blocking it out, before she knew it she was almost falling.

"No..." She whispered mentally, the fog lifted. She smiled.

"Nice...party trick love. I'm giving you one last chance...before you lose your life...GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME!" She screamed. Her hair turned completely blue. He was surprise.

Standing he grasped his stomach, limping to the door. Witch stared at him, watching him walk. He was a weakling...but...given the chance, the time, the right amount of demonic energy pouring from him...he could kill her in one good solid swing. The only problem with that, is that she couldn't tell if he unlocked that gift or not. And she didn't want him sticking around to find out.

"Besides...if it comes down to it...and I have to kill him...I want to at least kill him when he's a hundred percent. Not...this weak shit." She thought. Moving her hand the door opened for him, when he turned around...he almost saw pity in her eyes. He felt sick by the way she looked at him.

"I'm sorry...that your suffering. But I can't help you." She spoke. Before he could ask, the door slammed in his face. She...she actually cared? But he was there to kill her, and she gave him a chance to walk away...hell she forced him to walk away.

"What...the fuck is this woman?" He thought. A gentle nudge against his hand, when he looked down...his luck dog licked his hand. He gave a soft smile petting his head, the dog smiled at him.

"Eat, woman?" The dog asked, he shook his head no.

"No...her meat is poison to you boy...Miranda and I need you around longer." He replied petting him.

**A/N:**

**Well then...Sorry it took so long, because of the winter storm my internet went to shit. But any who, here ya go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm almost done with chapter 6 and 7. Just doing a rough edit. Please keep dropping those Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You fool! You just walked right by a fucking Witch today and you done nothing!" Ravyn screamed at him, he just rolled over.

"Shut up." He snapped. Ravyn placed his talons on his chest, running them down cutting his skin deep.

"Tell me to shut up again...and it will be your face." He growled. The Assassin rolled over laying on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. Ravyn paced the room, back and fourth. He was livid.

"How DARE YOU DO NOTHING! SHE'S SOMETHING WE CAN USE!" He screamed at the Assassin again, who just shrugged.

"Do you have any IDEA what she could be used for? Not to mention, I could use her to have my spawn!" He screamed again.

"What's everyone wanting kids for?" The Assassin replied, sitting up. He had gotten used to Ravyn's abuse through out the years.

"In Riverbend...there are A LOT of things going on. Slenderman, had a child. Jeff the Killer is LOOKING forward to having a child with another demon. And I'm sitting here getting no pussy, and you...what the FUCK are you doing? After that cunt Katelyn...you've been flaccid and keeping your dick in your pants...till I TAKE OVER! Your a god damn wolf! Go out, mate do something other then murder people!" Ravyn screamed again. This made the Assassin laugh.

"Whoa! Mr.. Big Dick, wants ME to go out and do something else other than KILL mortals?" The Assassin held his stomach and laughed again.

"THAT'S PATHETIC! ALL THESE MORTALS MEAN NOTHING TO ME! THE LAST WOLF I MET WAS A NEUROTIC BITCH!" He screamed back at Ravyn, who crossed his arms this time.

"She's more then just a witch! And that wolf, was your fault. That's the one time you thought with your dick and nearly got it chomped the fuck off. Then you went after that little bunny rabbit who turned out to be more then a royal cunt and shattered your heart. What do you want me to do? Cry for you?" Ravyn replied, leaning against the closet door. The Assassin picked up his playstation 3 controller and turned on Call Of Duty Black Ops 2. Ravyn shook his head.

"Really? Your playing with HER? That wanna be cat? What's her name?" He snapped his figners.

"Rebecca!" He said laughing, The Assassin rolled his eyes.

"No, the wolf you hate." He replied back putting on the headset. Ravyn's anger over flowed, he reached out smacking the headset off of The Assassin's face.

"Get. The. Fuck. Up. Go out, and FIND THAT GIRL! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE YOU! JUST FUCKING DO IT!" He screamed, The Assassin stood up. His chest heaving as he became full of rage. Ravyn stared him down.

"Don't you dare shift in this room." Ravyn growled. With out thinking, the Assassin turned around, kicking a hole through his 55 inch plasma television.

As his anger cooled, he sighed.

"Third television this fucking month...great!" He did a self facepalm.

"Not my fault you have anger issues...incredable hulk." Ravyn diminished, sinking back into The Assassin's body.

"Is everyone in Riverbend a fucking nut case?" He asked out loud rolling his own eyes.

"Nope, but there are a lot of super natural beings. Like the Slenderman, his wife, their baby girl, Jeff and Jane the Killers, there's also the newest proxy named Crimson Red. Never saw her." Ravyn replied. The Assassin put on a leather coat, throwing the hood up.

"How do you know all this?" He asked, taking a good long chug of Jack Daniels.

"Because this, this is where the vortex lays. Deep in the heart of the city...demon's come demon's leave. Some, are casted out and can't leave. They start to posses. Hence Jeff, and Michael Daemon Helmwick." Ravyn replied, The Assassin shuddered.

"I heared about him down in the demon world...I'm glad Slenderman killed him where he stood. He was so low of a demon...it...it was sickening." The Assassin replied.

Things between the two went silent, it almost scared The Assassin, but he took in a deep breath. Throwing his bedroom door open, he went right outside ignoring his mother. It was a very cold night, cold enough to see his breath. He lifted his face to the air, sniffing around. It was time to hunt. His hunger grew, there were fresh meat lying around somewhere...easy to devour. It was a collage town. It wouldn't be too difficult.

With quick pace he started north east. He kept walking, and walking till the smell of fresh blood slapped him. He almost felt his body transform, he took in another deep breath trying to hold the need back. He was almost starving...

"Watch it ass hole!" The male shouted, he lifted his head coming face to face with a man with maroon eyes. He had the smell of a demon...and that witch.

Jeff stared at the male his blue eyes were shockingly bright. They caught eyes for a split second. The boy kept walking, to the direction he was just coming from.

"You just came from her house...point the direction...please?" The boy asked, Jeff gave a light smile.

"She's a fire cracker but that way. What, can every one smell her power?" Jeff asked, the boy shrugged.

"Just about...she's going to explode one good time, and everyone in the demonic world will be after her beautiful flesh." The boy replied. He watched his hands. He had very well hidden blades around his wrists. In one good move he could kill anyone. Jeff smiled again, that's when he realized the slits were healing.

"Lets hope it's soon. Her flesh is a creame white...and the most beautiful part of it...her hair hides her breasts just perfectly. I already have a girl...but that doesn't mean I can't look." Jeff spoke. His breath coming out in light puffs.

"Any information on her Jeff?" The boy asked, sitting up straight. Jeff laughed, finally someone recognized him.

"She's a blood drinker I know that much. And her powers...oh my...her powers..." He was nearly drooling.

"Your not a hundred percent up to par are you?" The boy asked. Jeff tilted his head.

"What's your name anyway boy?" Jeff asked, the boy laughed.

"Assassin." Jeff thought it was simple name...he liked it.

"I already know your Jeff the killer...but your inner Jeffery is slipping day by day...who knows..once your human form comes back on the full moon..my full demonic side will take over. And I don't know what I'd do then." The Assassin replied.

Jeff was stunned by this, but he continued to smile and looked at the person named Assassin. He almost found it ironic that new people are coming in...trying to take over HIS territory, his turf.

"I wonder how well you'll be able to fight, when both...that woman and I attack you." He turned from Jeff shrugging.

"I'm not one to brag...but your getting old...and your style is awesome...no doubt it will stay forever. But...I want to make something...bloody." Assassin turned smiling, row's of sharp teeth gleamed. Jeff crossed his arms.

"You remind me of Slenderman with those pity things. Do something more messy than I did...then we'll talk." Jeff turned back around, hands in his hoodie pocket walking back into the forest.

"So, you said down this street..." Assassin asked, Jeff looked over his shoulder smirking.

"I'd be careful if I were you...newbie. There are things you better not forget about Jeff the Killer." He started laughing. Before Assassin could blink Jeff was gone.

Assassin relaxed closing his eyes, his mind went blank. Concentrating on his skin, slowly melting from his body. Becoming one with his inner beast, his inner monster. Cracking, snapping of his bones as he hunched forward. Hands turning to paw's landing gently on the ground. His clothing becoming nothing more then shredded fabric. His heart slowed, almost stopping. He took in one last breath, when it came out it was a low growl. He had become what he was on the inside.

A wolf.

Fur, black as the void in between worlds, and his eyes bright and blue like the sky. Snarling he darted, the smell of that woman stuck in his nose. He moved with silence and grace, his fur brushing against brush and trees. He stopped, sniffed the air. Jeff was recently there. He was on the right track, his blood was running wild through his vain. He felt free, even free from Ravyn.

He stopped, looked up. Opening his jaw, a long beautiful howl escaped his throat. He found what he was looking for. This was her home, her magic radiated, seeped from every crack and crevice. He also caught a quick smell of Jeff's blood. He profound his prey. Now, his next move was to think, attack or stand guard. As if on cue, a rather...battered up mutt walked from around the house.

It was hideous, compared to this wolf. He lowered his nose to the ground, eyes on the dog. That dog was prowling around her house.

"It must be Jeff's dog..." He growled, giving a warning. The dog, lifted its head staring right at him. Smiling.

"Figures..." He thought. He stepped out into view, growling. The tuff of his hair standing up, the other dog growled back. The dog smiled.

"Jeff calls me Smiley the Dog...you want this woman too huh? FIGHT ME FOR HER!" Smiley barked, Assassin smirked to himself. Proudly showing off his canines. He couldn't speak in this form, nor did he wish to.

"You must be that challenger Jeff wants to kill so bodily. Other then this woman." Smiley said again, prancing around tail wagging.

"Come at me wolf boy!" He barked louder. Assassin readied himself for a counter, before he knew it Smiley went for it. Growling, attacking blindly. Assassin used his hind legs kicking him easily in the side; jumping back to face Smiley he pounced on him growling.

His paw's were on his chest, snapping his jaw at him. Assassin jumped back, leaning down growling deeper.

"Come on...thats all ya got?!" Smiley shouted, Assassin waited.

"I wonder how you learned how to fight...your rather smart." This was it, while he was distracted, Assassin jumped sinking his sharp teeth deep into Smiley's shoulder. He yelped turning around digging his paw deep into his chest. Scratching him deeper then Ravyn normally did. When he let out a yelp was when the door opened. And there she stood, looking at the two animals.

Smiley took off, while the black wolf with blue eyes stared up at her in absolute wonder...of how such a creature as she, could be so beautiful.

When he realized he was bleeding, and pretty bad he whimpered. Her face turned kind.

"Come on boy, let me fix you up." Her voice was a gentle coo, that's when he noticed something different about her scent. It wasn't malicious...it was nice, comforting even. Her blue-green eyes ran over him. He limped into her home, where the warmth surrounded him, and for once even Ravyn had nothing to say.

**A/N:**

**I promise, it will go back to Miranda and Jeff soon enough. I'm just bridging things. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep pumping them out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda laid out on the bed, Crimson running her hand over her breasts. She chewed her bottom lip hard. Her pussy tingling, fingers running over her nipples, gently pinching them. She closed her eyes, moving her hips slowly. Crimson leaned forward nipping at her neck.

"So, you are still into girls huh?" Crimson whispered against her neck. Miranda let out a soft moan, her hand going down gently massaging her mound. She rolled over ignoring her.

"Awe, what Miranda? Don't like me touching you? I know it's been a long time...but..." Miranda shook her head pulling the blankets over her Crimson sighed.

"God your hopeless...if you think ignoring me will do you any good...your dumb as hell...I, can take over when ever I wish." Her hand clasped her throat, she stared up into eyes that were pitch black.

"I control you. You don't control me." Crimson spat, wrapping her legs around her waist. Miranda stared back, gritting her teeth.

"You don't control me anymore. I control when you come out. Now when you choose too. I am my own self..." She spat back. Crimson tilted her hand, giving Miranda a good slap across the face.

"BITCH! SINCE YOU MOVED IN WITH JEFF YOU BEEN IGNORING ME! I'VE BEEN KEEPING CALM SINCE YOU FAILED AT KILLING ROSLIND!" Crimson screamed. Her ears had started to bleed.

"And I refused to calm down! You think your all high and mighty just because you got laid! Honey your not even pregnant! It's going to take a lot more then that little fuck to get you pregnant!" Crimson shouted again, slapping her harder. Miranda screamed, rolling over pinning Crimson down.

"You fucking CUNT! YOU THINK YOU CAN ALWAYS CONTROL MY LIFE! YOUR WRONG! I LEARNED HOW TO CONTAIN YOU A LONG TIME AGO! AND IF I HAVE TO I'LL KILL MY SELF TO KEEP YOU CONTAINED I DON'T CARE!" Miranda screeched. Silence, Crimson looked up at her. Without a second thought she smacked her lips against hers. Crimson moaned against Miranda's lips, hands that pinned Crimson down turned around and held her hands.

"I missed you Miranda...I missed my Mindy...I missed how she tasted, I missed her kisses...I miss you, I crave you...I need you. Ever since you fell in love with Jeff you forgot about me...the only time you ever pull me out is if your about to fight someone...or kill. I need...I NEED YOU MINDY!" Crimson, wasn't lying. Blood for tears spilt down her face. Just like a typical demon.

"I wont believe in crocodile tears. You done this shit before Crim...I'm not trusting you." Miranda snapped. This time, more tears flowed down her face.

"I've been with you since you were born...and you think...this time I'm lying...? How would you feel...if I was separated from you? Would you feel as empty...as I?" Silence flowed between the two. Miranda looked down at her, truth was written across her face.

"...I'm sorry Crim...I didn't realize how far...I had gone from you. I...I was so busy taking care of Jeff so he wouldn't die...I...I..." She shook her head. Rolling off of Crimson she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, wondering how much longer till Jeff would return.

Crimson shoved her, Miranda sat up staring at her.

"THERE YOU GO AT IT AGAIN!" Crimson shouted, her tears had stained their pillows. Miranda shrugged lightly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it...I wonder if he's okay. With that wound...I wouldn't want him out there too long. I worked to hard to keep that dick alive..." She replied, Crimson crossed her arms.

"Yeah, and used it too..." She replied laying down. Miranda stared at her again.

"Look I'm tired of fighting...can you just drop it?" She asked, Crimson shook her head.

"Are you telling me to get over the fact, my lover...my life long friend...is fucking a guy now instead of me? That's cheating in the demon world..." Crimson spat.

"I'm SORRY. We were NEVER together. Just because you were inside my body, and liked to come out to please her own sexual tension...does NOT mean we were DATING!" Miranda almost screamed. Crimson sighed, closing her eyes dissipating.

"Finally." Miranda whispered, throwing the covers back over her body. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift to sleep.

All the lights were off in their house, he had to be very silent as he walked in. Miranda was out cold on the bed. He smiled, striping off his hoodie and pants. He chucked them on the side, crawling into the bed. When he lifted the blankets he slipped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her. When she let out a small moan, she rolled over burring her head into his chest, yawing.

"You made it back..." She whispered. He pulled her closer to his body, his heat surrounded her. She purred, running his fingers through her hair; her fingers caressed his skin.

"Of course...I'll never leave you behind..." He replied. Softly running his fingers over her face, skin against skin.

"Swear...?" She asked, yawning. Her eyes opened a small bit, her eyes cat like. He smiled kissing her forehead gently.

"Swear." He whispered. Her fingers went down to the bandage, she placed her hand softly on the wound that was now no bigger than a silver dollar.

"Jeff...?" She called to him, he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Yes Miranda?" He looked down at her. She smiled, looking at him, her eyes sparkling bright.

"Will..." She stopped for a second, then her cheeks flushed.

"Will we get married?" She asked tracing the bandage. At first he looked a little flustered, then he smiled.

"Yes, we will." He pulled her closer. She laid her head on his chest, she closed her eyes listening to the beat of his heart. It was beating along with hers, in perfect harmony. His fingers ran over her arm, causing her flesh to peak in goosebumps. When she shivered, and cooed is when he chuckled. He pulled the blankets over their form, and she smiled.

"You're so warm Jeff..." Her breath was hot against his chest. It made his hunger for her increasingly grow. He, however wanted to prove to her...to show her, that he did love her. Not Jane, and he wasn't just using her so she could have his baby. Now that he really, really thought, and thought hard about it...she's been willing the entire time. Ever since he first found her; dazed, confused, covered in a older man's blood...she was sexy, beautiful...crazy.

And he loved it.

He looked down when he heard her soft breathing, Miranda fell right to sleep.

"So...you think she's all yours huh? What about me? I came FIRST!" Crimson's voice almost bursting with anger, stayed at a low whisper. He just chuckled and gently stroked her hair.

"Jealous much? It suit's you Crim. I thought you might pop out once or twice while I wasn't around...how did that work out for you?" Jeff asked. Miranda nuzzled closer to his chest.

Crimson walked around to where she could be seen, her pitch black eyes stared at them.

"She can no longer handle my power!" Crimson lifted her chin, tilting her nose up. Just like a snob. Jeff shook his head again.

"You wish...she controls you. How else would you be out of her body right now? Why do you think you can't take her over any more? Hm? Because she can control the demon that once controlled her." He replied, his eyes closing. Crimson smirked.

"I take it you found that woman?" She asked. Jeff nodded slowly sinking into sleep.

"And that man?" She asked again. Jeff nodded again yawning. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"They're a much bigger threat then you think. They maybe new, but one has the intention of killing everyone they can...just to show you...they're powerful enough." She crossed her arms; black gown flowing around her ankles, heels tapping. Her hair up in curls clung to her beautiful pale face, bright red lips...puckered in sheer perfection. Jeff found himself opening his eyes to look at her. After all, she was a succubus.

"Can you like...cut the succubus act for a second? I don't need to have sex with Miranda while she's trying to sleep." Jeff spoke up, Crimson started to pout.

"Oh why not just fuck me? After all...I can impregnate her easier than you could." Her voice was a tease, but he didn't buy it.

"Nope. Just because you're a succubus doesn't make it right to cheat." He replied, closing his eyes again. This time, knowing he won't open them back up for a full sixteen hours...hopefully. Crimson sighed shaking her head.

"I'm going to go out, look for Slenderman...and see if...if we can get his help." Crimson started walking, when Jeff opened his mouth.

"Don't you dare. You hold the form of Miranda, he will kill you...and if you die...so does she. I refuse to let the love of my life die...after all you two are soul bound." He warned. She gave a split second thought, then walked to the door.

"I'll be back. Miranda may wake up sick because I'm not there. But she'll deal. Give me a few hours." Before Jeff had the time to reply, she was already gone.

Jeff laid back down, Miranda didn't even stir from her deep, hopefully dreamless sleep. Once he laid down, wrapped his arms around her, he too was kin with the darkness once more.

Crimson's heels, broke and snapped a few branches on the way to Slenderman, and Roslind's cottage. She needed to talk to them, even if Miranda was the legitimate reason for all their trouble. Pulling out her brass pocket watch from her corset pocket, it was a little after midnight. She had until four...then the witching hour was over. When she looked up at the sky, it was clear and the moon shown beautifully through the full trees.

Animals skittered under her feet, around her...they ignored her. Riverbend's animal's were quite used to the supernatural beyond this day and age. Thanks to it being a vortex of different energies. Possessing Miranda, while still in the womb was easy...however, having a twin that died along with her...was kind of a shock. Original planned ruined, but Miranda being the soul survivor...well made things easier.

The pine smell was almost too much to bare during the summer, and she missed it during the winter. Some night's she actually left Miranda's body to sneak over to Roslind and Slenderman's cottage to smell his rose's. She never once told Miranda where she had went, she just simply said that she was going out on a business meeting.

Her black eyes accustomed to the darkness, she maneuvered easily through the brush. She felt Slenderman's...light attack her. He was beaming, he could hear a child laughing, the television blaring. And when she stepped up the stairs, before she could knock, the door opened and before her stood Jack. Her heart skipped, her mouth dropped and he looked her up and down.

"Crimson Red? Commonly known as Minx, the Succubus..." Jack whispered, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ohhh this is awkward..." She thought.

"Yo close the door!" Slenderman shouted. His tall, bulky and to her surprise more muscular form took hold of the entire door frame. Her mouth went dry, as soon as she saw him. His presence darkened. She herself, felt cold even in the hot muggy summer night.

"Miranda..." He hissed out. She raised her hands and shook her head.

"NO! I'm not Miranda! My...my name is Crimson Minx...Miranda is Crimson Red. Please! Let me in and I'll explain everything..." She openly told the truth. The last thing she needed was to be killed, and Miranda follows. Slender crossed his arms and growled.

"Who is it dear?" Roslind nudged Jack out of the way, whom was standing in complete shock had yet to respond. Crimson looked at Roslind, who had swelled up around her abdominal region again, and was holding two year old Akahana. When their eyes met, Roslind turned ash white.

"What are you doing here Miranda?" Roslind asked. Once again, irritation began to rise in Crimson.

"My name is Crimson Red The Succubus. Or, to friends and or family, my name is Minx, The Succubus." She replied, Roslind took a good look at her then nodded. Slenderman looked down at Roslind and stood aside, Jack watched Crimson walk in the house and he followed.

Slender gave Jack a look and he gave him a 'I'll tell you later' reply. Once inside, Crimson sat down on the long couch, almost tripping over a stuffed animal. Jack watched her, completely dumb founded at how beautiful she had become.

"Who that?" Akahana asked, her bright two different colored eyes stared at Crimson. Roslind held her daughter closer. Even Akahana's hair was a bright red, hitting her shoulders now. Slender crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Where you the reason why my wife lost our son?" Slender snapped, Roslind turned her back as she started to rummage through tea bags. Crimson shook her head.

"No. I would NEVER cause harm to a child. That, was in fact Miranda. She was in complete demonic control." She replied, Slender tilted his head in confusion. Jack turned around and fiddled with something small.

"Tell the truth..." Slender started and she stood abruptly.

"I'm telling the truth! What I came here to ask of you, Adrian...I, we need you to come out of retirement. We need you back out there. Soon." Crimson pointed outside. And he started laughing.

"Why? I have a real job to support my family. And our child that's on the way. I'm not letting them see their father as demonic monster. I worked too hard...just to let my children down. Ana, hasn't even seen me mad. And I do not wish, for her to do so." Slender replied leaning against the wall. His voice was calm. However, Crimson could tell she was striking a nerve. She tried again, from a different approach.

"Listen, Adrian. Jeff might've succeeded in getting Miranda pregnant. And they, just the two of them with the little pity demons inside of them can create something...horrible. You, and Roslind have created a beautiful, wonderful...er..." She looked over at Ana and her beautiful porcelain face. Then it struck her, her heart started to pump adrenalin.

"Nephilim..." She whispered, Slender looked at his child then back at her.

"Are you sure, she is Nephilim?" He replied, she nodded then looked away from Akahana as fast as she could. Roslind placed Akahana down on the floor, pouring water into a pot.

"I'm making tea if anyone wants some." Roslind shouted into the living room, trying to keep herself busy. Akahana, walking easily now over to Slender as she held his hand.

"Daddy who is she?" She spoke, looking up at Crimson. Slender held his daughter's hand with pride.

"She..." He looked at Crimson then back at his daughter.

"She's...someone..." He sighed shaking his head, he couldn't lie to his daughter.

"She's a friend of mine." Jack came in to the rescue, finally snapping out of his daze. Crimson smiled her natural rose red lips at him; Akahana nodded, still eyeing her.

"She...smells funny. Pretty but funny..." She replied, leaning against her father. Staring up at the woman. Her eyes wide and bright, Jack gave a light laugh and looked at Crimson who just moved awkwardly.

"Any way...why do you want me to come out of retirement? I pay my dues at the court. I feed my family, and the council doesn't ask me to do anything more." Slender said shaking his head in confusion.

"If I come out of retirement. I have to wait another eight hundred years to get another contract to retire again...and I never liked the way...I..." He thought about covering his daughter's ears then looked to Roslind.

"Roslind dear, can you take Ana out to the garden? I need to talk to them...in privet. Little ears, doesn't need to hear little things." He smiled down to Ana, who still had a confused look on her face.

"Why daddy?" She asked.

"Why what sweetheart?" He knelt down to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her brow's knitted together. She had a strange look on her face, her hand reach out touching his lips.

"Why did you hurt those people daddy?" She asked. Being caught off guard he didn't know how to reply. Her eyes started to swell with tears, lights in the cottage started to flicker. He cupped his daughters face in his hands.

"Ana, listen to me. Hunny?" He lifted her chin, so she could look at him.

"Please, calm down...I had to...hurt those people." He replied, she still shed tears. But that seemed to calm her.

"Why though? Were they bad?" She kept asking, he yet again couldn't reply.

When the lights started flickering, and one bursting in the kitchen. Roslind, gasped. Slender stared into Akahana's eyes.

"Akahana, listen to me my rose bud. Calm your little heart, and listen to my voice. I did it, because...because I was getting paid too." She knew he was lying. But she wouldn't understand till she had gotten older. When he looked up at Roslind who brushed the glass off her dress.

"Come on sweetie, let's go out to the garden. Maybe those little linda's are growing." Roslind held out her hand. As Akahana took it, she looked back at Slender, her eyes still bright and wide.

"Your not a bad guy...right daddy?" She asked, he shook his head.

"No little rose bud. Not anymore." He replied. Akahana, seemed satisfied with his answer, turned and walked out the cottage with Roslind.

Slender let out a sigh, massaging his temples. Crimson looked at Jack who just shrugged.

"Used to it." He replied flopping down on the couch. Slender looked at the both of them.

"Now, you two...what did you two have going on?" He asked crossing his arms. Crimson's face went blank.

"One night thing." She said.

"Ex-girlfriend." He said.

Both looked at eachother, Crimson growled and Jack smirked.

"C'mon baby, don't lie to the guy. He killed Jeff the Killer." Jack laughed, and Crimson shook her head.

"Actually, that's another thing I came to talk to you about. No, he didn't. He almost killed him. But...Miranda had gotten to him before he completely bled out. Now, he's up and running again. He's coming out of hiding now that he's healed...have you heard of the new murders?" Crimson looked at the two, Slender thought a moment. Jack spoke up.

"Oh! Your talking about the White Rose Murderer?" He said. She nodded, looking at Slender. He stood, almost dumb founded. Crimson looked at the two.

"So? There's a new murderer out there. What does that have to deal with me?" Slender asked. Crimson, stared at him.

"At this point...I'd rather have the newbie's then Jeff...because once his baby his conceived...his true demonic form will take over. That means, hell on earth. And the two newbie's...there's something different about them. One, I can promise you now is a witch. And very frighteningly powerful one too...she's older than time. And the other...I haven't ran across him yet." Crimson said, her eyes darting back to the clock on the wall. Slender turned and looked, then glanced back at her.

"So...these new kids...they're a lot more powerful then what they're leading on?" Slender asked, Jack stood up heading to the kitchen turning off the stove.

"Much, much more powerful. Like I said the witch is just about as frightening powerful than Roslind at full force, even then...I have a feeling if provoked...this witch, is something even a god would fear. She's not evil or malicious...but she attacks if threatened. Her signature is a single white rose dipped in her victims blood." She started pacing.

"But there's something about her, that's giving her a good portion of her powers. Almost like a fuel cell or something. I'm unsure..." She said. She stopped suddenly and glanced at the clock again. Jack taking note of this smiling.

"Late for another date sweetheart?" He asked, she shook her head slowly.

"No. I'm soul binded with Miranda...after the witching hour...she starts to very slowly die if I'm not there. After all, I was the one who saved her life after her twin was a still born." She replied pacing again. She was gettin increasingly nervous, to the point she almost started to sweat. Slender gave it a thought, and sighed rubbing the back of his head. When she looked at him, she actually thought he looked good in modern day clothing.

"Alright, I'll have to talk to Roslind...but you still haven't given me a clear, solid and good reason why I should come out of retirement." Slender noted. Crimson nodded, placing her hands together, walking up to him.

"Slender, if you don't do this...just keep this in mind. You know how protective he is around his 'turf.' Imagine what it would be like once he has a child...and soon, would love to expand his horizons more. He would soon try to take over, not only Riverbend...but the actual demon world...coming soon...everyone would be under his power...his control...even Ana. She may be too young to realize how much danger she's in. Just because he would have a child, doesn't mean he would just stop. He will still try to get Akahana for himself. You KNOW THIS! With her power, and his son or daughters...he could kill Ana...and take her power and shove it inside his own child." She stopped. Realizing what she just said, she bit her bottom lip. Miranda had gotten herself into a lot more deep shit than she had realized. Jane, didn't have the demon he wanted, Miranda did...this was bad, real bad.

She snapped her head up to look at Slender, he was taking this all in at once. He took in a deep breath and gave a nod.

"Alright, I'll talk to Roslind about this. The only thing I'm worried about, is losing my family...to a wanna be god." Slender replied shaking his head. Crimson had to agree. Just because she was bound to someone, that doesn't mean she shared the same thoughts. She wanted to stop Jeff and Miranda, even if...if she loved her. More than Jeff could ever love her, but in the end, something had to happen. Weather it be her, or Slender.

Crimson had to look up to the man, he trusted her...and everyone was wrong about him. He wasn't evil, ugly, or a monster. Just like Jack. Well...less of a dork then Jack. But hell, Roslind was one lucky woman...she had gotten one of the hotter brothers. Her eyes widened, at this point, Crimson wondered if Roslind knew what...they were.

She turned to Slender.

"Does she know?" She asked in quick haste, Slender thought a moment.

"Know?" He replied. She face palmed herself.

"KNOW ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE BOND OF DEMONS!" She shouted. He didn't know how to reply. He couldn't recall telling her the whole story, he placed his finger on his chin thinking.

"Now that I think about it no I don't." He looked at the back door, there was a lot he hasn't told her yet. And they were already two years into their marriage. Crimson had a serious look on her, that made her face even more attractive, even if that was possible.

"He LIED to Miranda, saying it was all YOUR fault that he had changed...that you FORCED him into the darkness...letting it consume him over the years. He BLAMED you for the death of his first child. Because you LED him to believe you were his tutor...his mentor...hell his brother. Since you, Jack, Jeff, Ben, and of course Maskey all did a blood pact. It was part of your contract." She yawned lightly, Slender had almost forgotten about that.

"He...told her, that I dragged him into transformation? God...that demon must've really fucked with him..." He whispered. Crimson shook her head placing her hand's on his chest.

"That's not the worst of it Slender...the worse...is that he's turning back into Jeffery. By the night of the full moon...the newbie's powers will be full and he will be human once again. Until Jeff is needed...till, his baby his born. That's when...he will lose Jeffery for good to Jeff, and he will no longer be Jeffery. Jeffery, will be dead. Jeff the Killer with reign. I understand you were giving him a second chance. Like Roslind did with Miranda...but...this is something else. Roslind, birthed a damned demi-god for fuck's sake. And who the hell know's what's going to pop out of that belly of her's next..." She stopped, stepping back from him and looked at him.

"How are we going to stop him...in a month's time?" She asked. That's when Slender closed his eyes, realizing what he had done.

**A/N:**

**So...this is where the shit goes down. Everything Jeff had told Miranda in the last story...was all lies? That...fucktard...any way keep dropping reviews I'll keep pumping them out. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Witch looked over the poor wolf, he had deep claw marks on his chest and a decent bite on his shoulder. That other...creepy dog really did a number on him. The wolf started to growl when she approached him, but she tried again. Softening her eyes, and calming her limbs. Reaching out her hand, kneeling down to his level. He sniffed once, twice, gently licking her palm. She smiled petting him.

"Good boy...look at me..." She spoke gently, in a calm low voice. The wolf looked up, bright baby blue eyes stared back at her. Reaching beside her, pulling out healing herbs and ointment.

"This is natural, so if you lick it off it wont hurt you." Dabbing her finger tips in the slime, she carefully ran her fingers over the deep scratches. The wolf whimpered, then growled at her. She didn't stop, she gave the wolf a light look.

"Trust me...I wish to help, not harm." She spoke again, the wolf bowed his head. Turning to his side, she applied the salve there as well. Fresh mint, and rose clung to his fur. When he turned back to her, tail in between his legs. She pushed the jar to the side.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. I understand that you were just protecting yourself. No hard feelings." She gently stroked the wolf's head.

Assassin looked at the Witch, she trusted him enough to bring him inside her home. At least his wolf form, a wolf must be her spirit guide. He laid down, laying his head on her leg. Her scent was strong, so was her magick use. It almost made him sick, the way Jeff was talking, he almost made her out to be evil. But from what he could tell, she was nothing more than a gray witch. She was petting him for a short while, till she slowly moved his head from her lap.

"I bet your hugry huh boy?" She asked. He lifted his head up, ears perking. For a split second his tail wagged.

"You found her, attack her...rape her, MAKE HER YOURS!" Ravyn screamed at him. He found Ravyn easier to ignore while he walked with her. He stood following her to the kitchen, where he saw her round rump first. He stopped, stared. When she closed the freezer, she looked right at him. Her smile made him feel, strange.

"Hey boy. I have some steak here. Want some?" She asked, of course he could only bark. She smiled, turning around she reached into a drawer pulling a knife out. Slicing the packaging open, throwing the steak at him. He caught it with ease. Assassin, was starving. This may have been human processed meat, but it was something raw and bloody. While he ate, he looked at her. Her flesh, looked tasteful.

"Why don't you taste her again? Lick her knee, or accidentally lick her thigh?" Ravyn started, suddenly he was disgusted. He was in his wolf form, and his demon was trying to take over. Not, happening.

"Not doing bestiality. Sorry, I don't swing that way." He thought back. She smiled, turning her back on him. She chucked the garbage away, pulling out two pieces of bread covering one with peanut butter and the other jelly.

"Wait, what?" He thought watching her, leaving the other half on the floor. She took a bite, her face screwed up and spat it out.

"I can't see how people eat this...this SHIT!" She tossed it out of the window. Leaning heavily against the counter she closed her eyes. This, this is what Assassin came here to find out. What else she was; Witch turned around and looked at him, her eyes were dark and sorrowful. With out waiting she pulled the fridge door open, pulling out a single black bottle of wine.

He tilted his head watching her. She gave a light smile putting her finger to her hips.

"Keep this between us. Okay?" She asked. He stood, didn't bark but watched with curious eyes. When she popped the cork he knew immediately what it was.

Blood.

She was a blood drinker, one of the rarer demons around. There were a few, but she...was one of the few females. Not quite vampire, but not quite witch. She was...a mutt, like he. Assassin sat, looking up at her watching her pour some in a cup and popping it in the microwave. Her eyes were full of depression.

"You understand. Your a wolf. You have to HUNT for your food. So do I...but not the way most think. They brought vampire to such a disgrace! THEY SPARKLE?! Ugh! Faeries sparkle...not vampires. I can with stand the sunlight...even if it is annoying." She leaned against her hip, punching the button for the microwave to stop.

"I never wanted to be like this...I never, ever wanted to be a freak of nature. I was always a witch, I was always different. I could see, hear, smell, and touch...things normal people can't. I came to Riverbend...to figure out WHY, he had chosen me. He was calling to me, calling me to come here...I his servant, and his pupil." She pulled out the cup. The smell of warm blood made Assassin's ears perk up.

"My father, was calling me here. And I have no idea where he is, his calls had became more and more weak as I got closer. I believe he had died off, but I can't tell...and if he did...good." She turned from him taking a good chug from the blood. Her body shivered, color poured into her skin. Her eyes became brighter; with out warning she let the cup go. Assassin waited for the impact and the bright color, but she just stared at it, giggling.

"Silly wolf...you think it would've fallen?" She grasped the cup again, taking another drink winking. She headed back into the living room, crossing the hallway. He followed, intrigued now. Her foot stopped on the bottom step, she turned and looked at the wolf.

"For a wild animal...you sure do follow people alot." She thought for a moment.

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight." She headed back up the stairs, he followed behind her. He couldn't figure out weather or not, she was threat now. His energy was draining, and fast. If he kept in this form any longer, he would transform back into his Assassin form. He just, had to hold it a little longer. She opened the door, and the magick slapped him in his face hard. It almost knocked the wind out of him. He looked around her room, alter to the left of the California king, and the room painted black.

She finished her drink, putting it on the nightstand. She jumped on the bed patting beside her.

"Come on. Don't be shy." She said. He hesitated almost forgetting he was in his wolf form. But he jumped up there anyway, she reached over turning the light off. As she laid down on the pillow, he sniffed. Her scent, was...amazing. Yet again, sexual tension rose up. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on something else.

"So, I guess Katelyn didn't kill your sex drive huh?" Ravyn asked, running his fingers over his fur. He let out a light growl. Trying to keep his growl down, he laid his head on her abdomen. Watching Ravyn pace the room, he kept his teeth barred. He wanted to protect her, to make sure Ravyn won't lay a hand on her. Instead, he placed his hand on her alter. A bright spark startled Ravyn as he started to growl, speak in some accent language.

"Mmm..." Witch moaned. Wrapping her arms around Assassin, rubbing her face in his pelt.

"Good wolf..." She yawned, falling into a deep sleep. Ravyn stood still for a moment, smirking.

"What if...she woke up, and you were Assassin? Not wolf?" Ravyn asked, looking back at the alter gagging.

"What...blah...she's Definitely a high powered witch. How high powered...high enough to kick your form and drain your energy...lets hope you can last long." Ravyn smiled, leaning against the wall. Assassin closed his eyes, blocking Ravyn out. Yet he still decided to listen to his own mind, and stay for a little while longer.

A scream from a woman woke him up, he rubbed the back of his head. It ached, before he knew it something was tossed at him, and hit him in the head.

"Ow! What the fuck man?!" He spoke. He opened his mouth and actually said something, before he could speak again. Something else was chucked at him, this time it sliced through his upper arm. He grasped the bleeding wound, crawling over the bed with ease. He looked down, taking note he was nude.

"Oh shit..." He mentally snapped at him self.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A NAKED HALF DEMON DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She screamed. And by screaming, meaning screaming at the top of her lungs. The laceration on his arm wasn't deep enough to worry, but it stung and it bled.

"Hey, hey calm down! If I try to explain, will you PLEASE not throw something else at me?" Assassin shouted from the other side of the bed. Silence followed, as he peeked over the corner of the bed, she held a sword out in front of her. And it was big. His eyes widened as she held no fear.

"What, the fuck is a naked half demon...DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She screamed again. He raised his hands, shaking his head. He had to come up with something and fast. When he stood, she saw everything, and what he was born with. Her jaw happened to drop, and he stepped around showing his entire, muscled form.

"You're right. I'm a half wolf demon. But I mean no harm. I was protecting you from that other dog last night. I have a feeling you're being hunted. And not by someone very nice. A guy named Jeff The Killer. I'm here to protect you...I'm here to serve you. If you wish I would be more than willing to...be marked by you." He said. She looked him over, her eyes almost popping out of her skull.

"Uh...alright..." She lowered the blade. His shoulders were huge, broad and the lower her eyes went the more she was shocked. He had a nice flat stomach, a rather nice...size for a half demon and his legs were beautifully toned. Just like any other wolf. Her heart seemed to skip when he stepped up closer to her. She could almost smell his hormones. His hand grasped hers that held the blade, when she looked up at him his eyes...were bright baby blue. This couldn't have been the man she saw a few nights ago. He, had piercing yellow eyes.

"What's your name...?" He asked. She dropped the blade on the floor, a small cold sweat broke out over her skin; his breath hot against her skin. Almost forgetting that he was nude, he pressed against her, making her tremble.

"My...My name is Witch." She replied, his lips turned into a smile. Leaning in, she smelt his Dominica radiate over her.

"You think...you're the dominant one...wait till I get my paw's on you...then I'll show you...what real dominance..." He whispered against her neck. She could sense his frustration and could tell he was holding back. When his hand reached up grasping her throat. Witch knew, she was done for.

**A/N:**

**So, this is yet again another bridging chapter. I'm only doing these to pass more of the time in the story. Instead of doing time jumps...I want this story to last and go a little longer than the first. Please enjoy. Keep dropping those reviews. An I'll keep pumping out chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was already passed three thirty, her times was running out. She had to get back to Miranda before it was too late. She didn't try to run, but she did any way, and her feet was killing her in the end. Pumping her arms, she ducked under tree branches. No one, could know what she did tonight, not even Miranda. She already tried to block her out, so it was easy to hide things from her now.

"Even if you never wanted it before...but that witch...I've seen her before. I must've...but the only other place I can recall was the demon world. But even then that's highly impossible. She's a witch, nothing more." She snapped at herself. There was no way in hell that woman, was something more than a witch. She couldn't tell either way.

By the time her foot hit the cement stair it was nearly hitting four in the she opened the door, she instantly felt the pull to Miranda. With out hesitation she allowed herself to melt into a dark mist and float above her, sinking deep into her thoughts. Into her dreams.

Minx kept looking around her body, trying to see if Miranda had conceived Jeff's child. And if she had the chance to murder it while it was just barely formed. And from what she was able to see, Slenderman, Roslind, that witch and Assassin all had gotten extremely lucky. Miranda, was about to start her period, Jeff missed but that doesn't mean he's not willing to try again.

She rummaged through Miranda's mind, fixated on her emotional state. There were three parts to Miranda: the kind, gentle, compassionate Miranda. Minx, who happened to be a completely different person...and then...Demonic Miranda, or Mindy. The one had gave Minx, the bad rep. When Minx took over, she was completely different. The only time she ever had her own physical form was during the witching hour. She stopped, watching the memories flash before her in the dark space's of Miranda's mind. It was just a few hours ago, he started saying that he was going to marry her...pathetic.

"If only she knew..." Minx thought. A soft sigh slipped from her lips.

"Like you ever had a chance with Miranda any way...besides. I love watching her play with your, pathetic mind." Mindy stepping from behind the memory smiled. Teeth stained red, pupils dilated. Minx took a single step back, watching Mindy strut her way over to her.

"I never wanted...!" Minx started to defend herself, but Mindy rose her hand, smirking.

"Don't start that innocent bull shit with me whore. I know you too well...all you wanted was a little pussy...that's why they never wanted you...the council." She snapped Minx, her gaze fixated on her.

"And you wonder, why they never ever wanted to give you a chance. Yes, your powerful, but now your STUCK with US till she dies. Then you will disperse into nothingness..." She walked around Minx, watching her reaction.

Softly running her finger down her arm.

"Unless...you found a way to sever yourself...from Miranda." She stopped, smiled and laughed. Her yellowed teeth black gums made her sick, just by looking at her. Mindy, seeing this smiled wider.

"Oh? Find ME disgusting...but find HER irresistible?!" She pointed to the sleeping Miranda, cuddled against Jeff. Minx looked at it, her heart started to ache. She knew, she had lost her to Jeff...and her sorrow would have to wait. Looking back at Mindy she gritted her teeth.

"Your nothing but a lower ranking demon any way...why don't YOU leave her and I alone. YOU'RE the one who gave ME the bad rep. The one who TOOK MY NAME AND USED IT FOR YOURSELF!" Minx screamed. Jabbing her pointer finger, deep in Mindy's chest. She laughed back in her face.

"I, gave YOU the bad rep?! You were known for the sleaziest succubus in the demon world. Even then...you Preferred females over males. I always wondered how you got the job done." Mindy leaned against something Minx couldn't tell.

Mindy was right, she was bred to be a succubus but decided to be a killer instead. And loved women over men. She...hated the men of the world, she hated them...loathed them. If, and when she found a female attractive, she would go after them, and if they had a mate, she would kill them and take the female for her own desires. Once finished, she beheaded them, and ate their heart. Awful, but that was just how she was.

"I'm not sorry that I find the female body, more magical then the males. The female body, can be fragile, beautiful, tender, sweet and can come scarred. But you know what...?" Minx stared at Mindy, flashing her winning smile.

"I love females, because I know that I can please them better than any male." She snapped right back. Mindy took a step back, obviously verbally defeated. She lowered her head, her smirk long gone. It took a minute or two before she looked back up and stared Minx down.

"You think...you have it bad...your father isn't dead!" Mindy screeched at her. Even through the deepest, most empty part of Miranda's brain, she could see the glow of Mindy's pupils.

"My dear...my father has been long gone. Much longer than yours have been...I'm an ACTUAL demon...you know? From the Oblivion. Much worse then...that pity home you call Hell." Minx stepped up closer to Mindy, slapping her hard across her face. Making her head turn at the force.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT BULL SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! BEFORE MIRANDA! BEFORE ALL THIS BULL SHIT AND BEFORE YOU!" Minx screamed at the top of her lungs. She almost watched Mindy shrink, staring up at her.

"YOU HAVE NO REASON TO FUCKING COMPLAIN! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY! I WAS KICKED OUT OF THE COUNCIL BECAUSE I FUCKED UP! BECAUSE I COULDN'T KEEP MR. HIGH AND MIGHTY HAPPY! I WAS FUCKING RAPED! AND IN THAT SOCIETY THAT'S FINE!" She kept screaming, yelling, hollering trying to make a point.

"YOU AND MIRANDA LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO A PERSON WHO WOULD LEAVE YOU, AS SOON AS ROSLIND SAID SHE WANTED HIM! DO YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?! NO! SO WHAT I SUGGEST IS THAT YOU FUCKING GIVE ME A LITTLE FUCKING RESPECT! I WORKED HARD TO FINALLY GET A FUCKING FORM, AND I DON'T NEED ANY LITTLE PISS ANT OFA DEMON TO BOTHER ME!" Minx, once again slapped Mindy across the face; nails scratching her cheek. She looked up at Minx with sad eyes.

"Those eyes don't work on me...you wanna be demon..." She spat. Mindy, now litteraly a ant compared to her.

"I'm sorry..." She almost sounded sincere. Minx shook her head.

"No your not...your just a demon...a liar. A deceiver. And when she pulls you out when she gets mad...Jeff will leave. And never look at Miranda the same. So, when she does yank you the fuck out. WATCH THE FUCK WHAT YOU DO!" She screamed, turning away. Stomping. Her head was aching her, her chest was killing her. She couldn't think to save her life. All this screaming, fighting and arguing...just might wake Miranda up, or worse give her one hell of a headache when she woke up. Her anger, had slowly diminished when that small voice, sounding just like Miranda's piped up.

"...I really am sorry...I...I don't know a single thing about you. You were forced inside Miranda, I'm just part of her..." She sounded truly sincere...almost enough to make Minx believe her. What made her believe her more, was what she said next.

"Would you...tell me what happened...? Why you were forced inside Miranda?"

Minx's jaw dropped making a perfect O. She shook her head crossing her arms.

"What made you want to know?" She snapped, Mindy gave one gesture to her face. Instantly she felt kind of regretful slapping her twice...once yeah she deserved it but twice...she sighed face palming herself.

"Alright, alright...I guess it would be okay to tell you...just don't go blabbering your mouth to Jeff or anything." She replied.

"Not like you could..." She mumbled underneath her breath.

Mindy sat down, from the way Minx stood...it almost looked like she was floating. Then again...it was possible, after all they were inside Miranda's mind.

Minx rubbed her temples, trying to figure out a time, a place, or where the hell to start her background...her story...her life. Telling it to a piece of shit demon who knew nothing of the real demonic world. She was...just made that way.

"Like me..." She let out a soft sigh. Looking down at her...stained, upturned face. She placed a hand on her face again.

"For fucks-" She stopped, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay, what do you want to hear? Where do you want me to start..." She said, already knowing the answer.

"How, and why you were infused with Miranda." Mindy replied. So without further hesitation, Minx nodded.

"Well...it Started when I was just a simple mist, looking for someone to possess...I needed a physcal form because my last one had just died. There was this woman, who was pregnant, just by the smell of her...she was different. And so was the child. When I slipped inside, I realized, she was pregnant with twins. Choosing which one would survive, I chose the baby on the right. You. You Mindy, were her actual twin sister. Who happened to die before being born. Your soul slipped inside her, which caused me to go with it...I wasn't technically suppose to be there. You were, I wasn't. When I tried to escape, it wont let me. The council thought it's what I deserve for...Betraying' them. I was a foreign object. So, the baby's form latched onto me. The council told me by the time she was born, I would've been able to leave. However, the council found it funnier that I stayed. And stay I did...by the time she grew older you started coming around. Shifting in her brain, I was able to leave but because she was a child, I took on a child form. Miranda and I's bond grew. Year after year she had gotten stronger, bouncing from home to home...you taking advantage of this...killing ever foster parent she had. For...molesting her, beating her senseless...she grasped onto you, because you were a comfort thing. In her later years, she started seeing me, as a more personal...beloinging...exploring her sexual orientation. Figuring out who she was. I, didn't say no. I loved her, more than she could have ever imagined...the council frowned upon this too.." Minx started to walk around Mindy.

"Any thing else you would like to know...?" She almost snapped at her. Mindy looked up, wide eyed that made her seem...more creepy.

"Why were you kicked uout of the council? In detail please." She added, Minx wanted to slap her again, keeping her cool she sighed.

"One day after not making the 'king' happy...he shooed me off to get him another 'play thing.' I was walking along the streets of Torture and Malice...and I saw this rather, beautiful young woman...she had turquoise eyes...long hair that stopped at her shoulder's she reeked of..." She stopped for a moment, her eyes started to widen.

"Witch...she was drinking something out of a bottle from a pub...that only blood drinkers go."

"Blood drinkers?" Mindy interrupted. Minx shot her a glare.

"Vampires damn it...anyway. I tried to get the woman's name but she kept saying no. But she was willing to follow me. I looked just like Miranda, just with longer hair at the time...so, as we started talking she spoke less and less as I told her who I was taking her too. She begged me to help her leave. Get her out of there...she needed to leave the Demon Society, someone was calling her. And it was almost driving her insane, at this point I think I had fallen in love with her...because I had agreed to help her. So, I found a random succubus around the corner, brought her back to the king. I did the rest of my job and left. When I left...the king kept a good eye on me...that's when he found out I wanted women...not him. He became angry...enough to send a few pathetic guards after me. This went on for a few hours till I openly went back to him. He wanted that woman, wanted her now. I said no. I said no, to the king, the one thing everyone was afraid of. He looked at me, surprised at first then he smiled. Asking me, why did I deny him my body, and the body of that young women...I told him, because he didn't deserve it. That no one deserves something they didn't work for...no matter the highest royalty. He stood, told me I was no longer in the council for my 'actions.' By midnight that night, I was to be killed...or exiled. Personally, I wanted to be exiled...when I left, I tried to show the way out to that young woman...but she wouldn't let me...she wanted me to stay with her, till midnight. When the witching hour started. So I did. When the guards came to get me, she told me to hold her hand, when I did...she stabbed me deep in my palm with something. And told me, not to let go. Turns out she had sliced her own palm open, she started speaking in this strange language...and before I knew it the king was inferno of me, telling me I was exiled. The council will look after me from now on. And maybe, just maybe if I did something impressive enough...I would be let back in the demon world. That woman, disappeared. I could never find her...till...recently." Minx sat down, looking at Mindy, who seemed deep in thought.

"What?" Miranda snapped, Mindy shrugged.

"You said you were raped...?" She asked. Minx nodded.

"By that evil man?" She asked again. Minx nodded in return.

"The king...yes..." Minx replied.

"What was his name...?" She asked, Minx looked at her in wonder.

"Why do you wish to know child?" Minx nearly snapped at her. Mindy stood up, brushing her dress.

"So I know who to kill next." She replied. Minx shook her head.

"The king, can not be killed by a simple half demon like Miranda...it takes more than that." Minx again, shot her down. Mindy placed her hands on her hips staring up at her.

"I'm trying to help you out here! And your still treating me like garbage!" She snapped. Minx laid her own hands on her hips.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? HUH?!" Minx screamed. Mindy once again shrunk down.

"The king, is hard to come by. He travels all over the world in different vortex's...and who the hell knows...he might pop up sooner or later." Minx finished shaking her head slowly. Mindy touched her arm.

"She's not pregnant...yet...she's going to be shortly...and when it happens. Jeff...will be full fledge.." Mindy whispered. Minx blinked a few times, sighing.

Minx took a step back, her heart pounding. The clock was ticking, there was almost no time left. She shook her head.

"Do...Do you want her to get pregnant?" She asked, Mindy nodded.

"Of course I do...that way, she would become immortal. He would become, something more powerful then Slender..with out trying. His ultamate dream...will be accomplished. And if I have MY way about it...Roslind and that demi-god of her's...that gray fae...would be dead too..." Mindy swirled in her dress, all the color drained from Minx's face. Her own heart was pounding against her rib cage. As Mindy turned back to face Minx, she was awe struck.

"What...? What is it?" She asked grasping Minx's arm. She pulled away.

"Nothing...let-" Bright light started to flood the dark crevice's of Miranda's mind.

She was waking up.

Miranda woke up first, the bright sunlight caressed her face. Rolling over, Jeff's arms still around her. Slowly prying his arms off her, she sat up. Her stomach was cramping, her head felt like someone pounded her skull in...her entire body was in pain. But her cramping...

"Oh no..." She whispered. Looking down at the bed, there was a red spot she yanked her underwear down. She started her period, she was crushed...horribly crushed. She shuffled to the bathroom, placing her hand on the door frame, her eyes filled and over flowed with tears.

"I failed him, I failed him...I...FAILED HIM!" Her mind, shouting over and over. Flopping down on the toliet, covering her face. Sagging her shoulders, she cried. In her hands, her palms became filled with tears. Pulling her hands away, they too were covered with blood.

Tossing her underwear off, and the gown she stood flushing the toliet and turned on the shower. Maybe, the shower would cleanse her of her pain. Unless...

"Crimson...you went out again..didn't you?" She asked out loud. The water seemed to be broiling...the way she liked it, perhaps it would melt away her failure.

As she stepped in, the water hurt at first...but she was right it was melting away the emotional pain, slowly. Placing her head against the shower wall, she closed her eyes. Before the water started to burn her skin, it became cool. She opened her eyes, and in the steam, Minx stood before her.

"Why...? Why did you leave my body? I'm so sore Crimson..." Her voice was hoarse. She herself seemed ill. Minx knew even being a minute late would've been costly. This was the cost.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to harm you. I just needed a few hours of freedom. Mindy is a pain in my ass..." Minx replied. Though...it wasn't completely true.

"It's fine...just don't get too used to leaving...you know that could kill us both." She leaned against the wall more heavily.

"Can you get Jeff for me...? Wake him up...?" Her voice was fading, she was weak and was bleeding. She started her period, with an inward sigh, Minx nodded.

"Thank god she started her period..." She thought, her body wasn't a physical manifestation, but a mist. With ease she floated into the bedroom.

"Jeff, wake up. Miranda needs you." Minx called. Almost instantly he shot up in bed, he was back to Jeff...black hair, black eyes and skin pale as snow. He looked over to her side of the bed, saw the blood. Within a second he was in the bathroom.

Miranda waited for less then two minutes, the door was shoved open and Jeff walked through the door. He looked at her bloody panties and then the blood stains on her gown.

"Miranda...?" He asked, when he turned she fell in the shower. He knocked the shower curtain over, lunging for her. His hands grasped her before she hit the tub. She was crying.

"I failed you...I failed you Jeffy..." She kept crying over, and over. He shook his head slowly, climbing into the tub with her. Laying her in between his legs, holding her body to his.

"I started my period...I'm not pregnant like we wanted...I...I DON'T WANT YOU TO REPLACE ME!" She screamed in his chest. He closed his eyes, holding her closer.

"You idiot...why would I ever replace you...?" He replied softly. Stroking her hair softly he rocked her back and fourth. There was a small, steady stream of blood coursing from her. It wasn't a miscarriage, it was just bad timing. He could tell, by the color, smell and thickness.

"But...you replaced Jane..." She cried out. That's where she was wrong...Jane didn't die, she left. He lied to protect her.

"She died..." He lied again. More lies on top of more lies...if Roslind left Slender, and came to him...he would...would leave. He loved Miranda, with all his heart...but...his heart would be forever owned to Roslind.

"We can try again...there is no rush Miranda..." Her head snapped up at him, her eyes were black, pupils dilated. Deep cracks around her eyes made it seem doll like.

"We love you Jeffery...we will never leave you..." Her voice was off, different...he was actually becoming creped out. Her head fell forward, the water soaked his t-shirt and boxers to his skin. His eyes softened, that had to be Crimson...but that, that was different.

"Who was that...?" He thought, knowing that wasn't Crimson. She was NEVER like that...her eyes were black, but not with two different colored pupils.

He laid there with her for another minute or two till she came around. She lifted her head, placing it back on his chest. His arms were around her, she looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy, red and swollen from crying.

"Jeff...I'm...I'm...sorry that I failed you...you really won't...replace me right...?" She asked again, he shook his head.

"No my sweet...I'll have you to myself...even when we both become...the most powerful creatures in the world...I'll love you...you'll be mine...I'll be yours..." He could tell she was satisfied with his answer when she laid more against him.

"I'm so sore..." She whispered.

"I know..." He replied.

"I want the pain to go away..." She looked up at him.

He looked down at her took her face in his hands, leaving a deep kiss to her lips. He was her protector...for however long she wants him to be.

**A/N: **

**So far, this has been a strange road. But you know...who the hell knows whats going to happen? I don't. Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff laid Miranda out on the bed after drying her. She seemed so weak, fragile. He looked her over once again, shaking his head slowly he sighed out loud. She was something else alright, this was the first time he actually started to re-think his decision of taking her as his own.

"What am I going to do? She's not the crazy woman I fell in love with…" He thought, sitting down next to her. His mind running, a million miles a minute.

"That's because she's not. Who knew the person you fell in love with, and she is not it. She's something else…" Jeff whispered in his ear. Turning his face away from the mirror, he touched Miranda's arm softly. She seemed a lot colder than before…whoever, or whatever possessed her, took a good chunk out of her.

"That was Mindy, her demonic form." A cool voice spoke to him. He turned and looked in the mirror, the reflection was of Miranda, but her eyes were a deep black staring back at him.

"Are you that woman who possessed her?" He asked, she replied by shaking her head no.

"No, I'm not. My name is Minx. Or Crimson Red. Mindy, decided to take my name and make it as hers. I'm a foreign object inside Miranda. I'm a succubus, a demon that was not supposed to be there. I was supposed to be in her twin sister…unfortunately…her body rejected mine. Before, I had a chance to escape, Mindy decided to suck me inside Miranda as well." She replied. Jeff, being rather intelligent nodded.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain what happened earlier. Who was that?" He asked; Miranda took a moment to think.

"It was Mindy, the real demon locked inside her soul. Her other half, her father locked a strong power deep inside her that has yet to grow. To morph into something… more deadly." She leaned against the mirror, pressing her hands against it.

"Unfortunately, being linked to Miranda…the only time's I'm allowed to leave her body as my own physical being is to either A: protect her. B: The witching hour or C: She dies and I turn…back into a mist. And search for another physical form to take over. Horrible I know, but hey…that's what happens when you piss off some higher demons." She sighed. Jeff stood from the bed; he stepped over to the mirror placing his hand against hers.

"You're beautiful, just like her…and I'm sorry the king is such a dick. There's nothing I can do about that…but what if I said I could end your suffering, even just for a minute or two?" He asked, she stared deep into his black eyes. She was making a deal with the devil, just like Miranda had done.

"What's the catch?" She snapped. He started laughing softly.

"Oh no catch sweetheart, just…complete control over Miranda, and her demon." This was Jeff talking, not Jeffery. Jeffery loved Miranda and would die for her, Jeff…took over.

"You're not Jeffery, your just Jeff the Killer…now I'm asking only once. What happened to Jane? Where is she? Is she alive?" Minx asked her eyes wide. Jeff smiled his ear to ear smile.

"My dear, just because I smile ear to ear doesn't make me happy…I just smile to scare even the weakest of demons. Like you." He snapped. Minx shook her head, that wasn't what she was asking at all.

"Not what I was asking Jeff. Tell me where Jane is. Now!" This time it was an order, a command. Jeff took a step back, gritting his teeth in irritation.

"She's…alive, yes. I won't tell you where, but I will give you a hint. She's in a place where everything starts off ugly, but becomes beautiful over time." He took a step back, looking over Miranda.

"You're in her body; tell me…how long do I have to wait till I have her body again?" He snapped. Minx held her breath, letting it out slowly.

"Four to seven days." She replied. He smiled again.

"Tell me Minx…are you able to possess other beings?" He asked turning to her. She chewed her bottom lip, thinking about her answer.

"No." She replied back, Jeff became incredibly irritated.

"You lair!" He almost shouted; Miranda whimpered turning to her other side. He stared Minx down.

"You're a succubus; you can fuck or possess anyone you wish. Why are you lying to me?" He asked crossing his arms. She looked away from him, turning.

"I showed myself to HELP you ass hole! Not sit here and try to get Roslind to love you!" She argued. Jeff was taken aback by her retort. How would she know?

"How the hell did you know what I was going to ask you?" He snapped, punching the glass. She started laughing, staring him down.

"BECAUSE! YOU'RE STILL MADILY IN LOVE WITH HER JACK ASS!" She screamed. He took a single step back, punching the mirror another time, harder. Minx had to grasp on the edge before she fell over, she stared at him.

"My heart is captured by that female yes…but her daughter…has something I NEED desperately…to take over this pitiful human's body…it's her blood…her blood has the powers of a demi-god…I NEED them. Just a few drops of it…and I'll be stronger then Slenderman, and all his proxies!" He started laughing. Minx looked at him her eyes wide.

"You have gone mad…haven't you?" She whispered. Jeff shook his head.

"No, I'm just a demon looking for more power. More ways to kill that witch, and Assassin…ways to reclaim what's mine…everything that the moonlight touches…is MINE!" He started laughing again, shaking his head.

"I forgot, you're a lower ranking demon…who wants more than what he can handle…" Minx spat, closing her eyes, waiting for another impact. However, Jeff surprised her by touching her arm.

Her eyes opened suddenly, he was reaching inside the mirror; touching her.

"A lower ranking demon with…perks…" He laughed grasping her tightly. She held on the edge of the mirror for dear life. He was going to suck her powers up, absorb her into himself. She reached out scratching him across his hand.

"I'm trying to help you out…you fucking idiot…" He grasped her again, yanking as hard as he could. Her grip became loose and she fell, hitting the ground with a loud thump. Miranda shot up in bed, looking over. Her bright, sparkling, green eyes wide.

"Minx?!" She screamed. Jeff stood there, looking at the two. They could pass as twins, he started chuckling to himself.

"Can't be separated my ass…there's always a loop hole somewhere in a contract." Jeff crossed his arms, the bandage peeling off his abdomen. Both women looked at him, Minx's heart was rapidly beating; the mirror had become shattered, glass surrounded her and around her body. She was free; she was out of Miranda's head, out of her body. When she pushed herself up, she looked at Jeff and Miranda. Mind screaming for her to leave, to get out while she could; she stood.

"Well, what do you plan on doing now Minx? Now, that you're free from Miranda." He asked, she looked at him with the most questioning look she could conjure up.

"I just want to know, how the hell you did that…" She murmured; he laughed shaking his head slowly.

"Of course you would want to know…but I can't tell you…I can show you." He replied. Miranda looked at him, and looked at Minx, her mind going a million miles a minute. Confused, she placed her feet on the floor.

"Minx…what's going on? Why am I back in bed? Jeff…what's wrong with you?" Miranda asked, her eyes going back and forth between the too. Her heart racing, she looked hurt for some reason. Jeff looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing love; just helping Minx out of her current condition. The thing is…" He extended his hand, showing off her still beating heart. Miranda's jaw dropped, and Minx stared in complete silent fear.

"I, have your heart. This means…if you somehow betray us…" He squeezed her heart gently. Minx gasped grasping her chest, leaning forward.

"I will kill you with ease…" He smiled. She looked up at him; hatred filled her eyes and face.

"Out of one hole…and into a cage...I wanted freedom not slavery…" She snapped Jeff frowned.

"If you don't like the little freedom I have given you…than I can just kill you right here, right now. With a simple squeeze, or I can do something else…like set it on fire? Stomp on it? Stab it? Or just…crush it under the weight of responsibility you have right now, laying on your shoulders. Your choice, hun." He replied again sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"I'm leaving this totally up to you from now on. I will be watching. I will know what you do…so choose wisely. Or else…" He smiled again, Miranda looked at Mix; laying down on the floor her tears came in a river, flowing over her cheeks like a stream. Jeff taking note of this smiled again.

"Oh poor little Minx…you think you have it bad…we both had the same back story. And I know you ran into that little witch. Since you have a background with her, I want you to go to her. Talk to her; seduce her like the lesbian succubus you are. And do me one big favor…and don't fuck this up. If you do, I will also kill you. You're not connected to Miranda anymore. You are connected to me. This is your job; I tell you what you do. Consider me your…employer. And if you fuck up, you won't be fired…you'll be killed. So what if it's like slavery? I don't care, as long as I get my fucking territory back. And if you do your job right, get my territory back, I will release you. Give you, your heart back without hesitation and without a catch. I promise." He smiled wide, when saying the last sentence. She knew it was a lie…she was going to die. Weather it was by his hand, literally or, by someone else. Anything would've been better than being the slave to him.

"Waiting for an answer Minx…" She was pushing her time. She nodded.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"You understand what you must do?" He snapped. She nodded again, bowing her head.

"Yes sir…" Her voice was being strained.

"Good, now do us a favor get the fuck out of here, and do your job." He snapped at her. Getting to her knees, she hesitated but sighed. Once she stood she stared at Miranda, once again, she thought maybe just maybe being trapped inside her wasn't as bad as she had thought. Now being able to somewhat freely roam around the earth…wasn't as good as she thought it would've been.

As she stepped on the glass, crushing it against her heels, she looked back Miranda giving her a cold look. Even she, the person she fell in love with…the woman she had been with for all twenty one years…now hated her guts. Happy that she was gone, out of her body…there was nothing else she could do, but listen.

"Don't you have class anyway? You look like Miranda, so go be Miranda. She's…going to be occupied for the next few hours. So go, leave our sights." Jeff snapped. Minx hung her head, nodding.

"Yes sir…" She turned to leave the bedroom closing the door. He could watch what she was doing, but couldn't hear what she was saying…a small plan started to formulate in her brain…maybe it was possible for her to pull it off. A small glimmer of hope filled her empty chest cavity, where her heart used to be. With a sigh she opened the front door, looking back at what used to be her home.

Witch was sitting in the class, bored…again. She was swinging her foot, ignoring the teacher's ramble about a test. Yet again, she already knew everything that was being taught. She tried asking the teacher for more…difficult work, but the teacher kept giving her a look like she was crazy. Didn't help that she was a witch, and lived a lot longer than most humans.

"Look at what you drink too…it's not normal for WITCHES to be drinking blood either." She sighed, leaning forward against her desk. Johnny was no longer an issue, but she wanted to kill something…something…healthy. Johnny's blood was just a tad bit too sweet and she had to toss it out. She kept the blood collection a secret; she didn't want anyone else knowing how she took her victims' blood. Sighing again she nearly smacked her head on the desk. Till, that feeling of déjà vu smacked her again, that woman sat beside her. Something smelt off about her. More so than before, as she turned to look at her, the woman looked back. Her eyes were no longer green, but a deep, dark brown possibly black. That…that was impossible…till she looked back at her; heart stopping for a split second. It WAS her…that woman…who helped her escape.

"It's…you…" Witch whispered, her heart skipping more, her mind going in a complete haze. She flashed a beautiful smile.

"Minx…?" She whispered again, she nodded. She shook her head again slowly, very slowly trying to calm the headache that was pounding at her skull already.

"Theres…theres no way, I sent you far, far away…how the FUCK did you end up back here? Anywhere near me?" She whispered out to her, Minx looked over to hear leaning in.

"Because, I followed where my heart went, I followed where I felt necessary. Did you find the person who was calling out to you?" She whispered back. Witch shook her head no, sighing.

"The call went silent after I got here…I think he was murdered…but…there was something about that forest that's been dragging me too it lately. Like, someone was watching me, any ideas? I mean, you are a demon and all…a witch isn't technically a demon…" She was rambling; her nerves were kicking her ass, and kicking her ass hard. Minx giggled, looking her over. She was just as attracted to her, as she was the day she first saw her.

"Look…we can't talk about this here…how about after class? I'll walk you home." Minx said, Witch had to think about it for a moment or two.

"I…I don't know. I'm meeting up with someone after class…" She replied leaning back in her seat. Minx gave her a look.

"Well, he can just meet me too. I think I know who you're meeting up with. The man, who's trying to replace Jeff the Killer, speaking of…we need to talk about him…very, very soon." Her voice was heavy; it almost made Witch re-think her proposal of letting him heal…so she could have a better fight.

"Why…? What's going on?" She asked Minx looked at her; her eyes were heavy and filled with tears to the point of them over flowing.

"I can't tell you right now…later." She turned back around focusing on her work. She stopped, looking back at her one more time.

"Trust me…I owe you. For saving my life that day…" She whispered. Witches' mind continued to over flow with ideas, things…of what could happen…what might happen. She almost wanted to get up and run out of the classroom right to…

"Assassin…" She thought. Laying her head on her palm, her mind kept racing back and forth from what had happened…he was nude, in front of her…touching her…telling her HE was the dominate one…and nothing that she would do, can or would change that. Her palms became sweaty, her heart started racing. She wanted to feel his body against hers again, wanted to feel his hot breath against her skin.

She looked down at her paper; she started feeling waves of heat slap her hard. She felt like…like a vampire in heat at this point. Swallowing a good glop of her own spit, she tried again to concentrate on her book. The words started slurring together, she was reading the same paragraph over, and over almost six or seven times now. Becoming slightly annoyed she closed the book, her pulse had started racing by now people started to stare, looking at her eyeing her. The pressure was building…as was the sudden pulse of magick. Her heart rammed twice against her ribcage, something wasn't right.

Her magick started to overpower her; she couldn't stop it this time. As she looked around, things began to levitate. Minx looked at her, stared even. She was afraid, this was the first time her power's started to overwhelm her. Before her a bolt of energy began to form without her willing it too, throbs of energy pulsed throughout the room. She felt the sting of her eyes shifting colors, this was it…she was fully changing without her will. Minx, trying to reach over, was shoved back by the pulse.

"I…I can't stop it." She whispered to her, Minx nodded. Though with all her will power, Witch held the ball from blasting out. No one else noticed this, but her, and Minx. Even then, people kept looking around, trying to figure out why the lights wouldn't stop puslating, before she knew it, four or five different spirits surrounded Witch. This was it, she was losing it…losing the hold on the ball.

"Let it go…you have to or it will kill you!" Minx started screaming, people turned and looked. That's, when they noticed something was terribly wrong with Witch. She was leaning forward heavily on the desk, her heart hammering. Most people would see her, as having a panic attack. But in front of her, in her hands, held the ball of electric energy pulsating; she was losing it…losing control…till-

Minx watched her be thrown back, the chair flipping over with her in it. The kid twenty feet in front of her shot forward, the breath knocked out of him. As he coughed, blood splattered over his desk, Minx looked down at Witch, who rolled side to side taking in deep gulps of air. Her eye's stared up at the ceiling, till her eyes started to turn into their turquoise; that's when her own panic subsided.

She ran over, kneeling down next to her, gently touching her arm.

"Hey, hey can you hear me? Speak up." She was forcing her to talk. Witch's eyes weren't rolling everywhere and she seemed stable, as she touched her forehead that's when she slapped her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me…" She whimpered. Pushing herself up, people stared at her. Minx raised her hand.

"She's okay. How's…uh…him?" She asked looking at the boy. He raised his hand giving thumbs up; all it had done was break one of his ribs. Witch sat up, looking around she was slightly confused, but things came back in small waves.

"I…I need to leave." She stood almost knocking Minx over. Minx couldn't stop her; before she knew it Witch was already out the door, everyone was standing, watching, waiting. There was nothing, Minx could do other then run after her.

"H-Hey wait!" She screamed. She looked at the professor.

"S…Sorry I have to go after her." Minx breathed out, her heart already ramming against her ribs. She, herself could hardly believe what was happening. She tried pin pointing which direction she went, just by the smell of her magick…it wasn't too difficult. Minx pumped her arms; catching up…she was fast.

"Witch, wait up! It's just me!" She shouted. Witch, slowly stopped running someone stood in her way. Minx stayed back, watching.

Witch's P.O.V

Fingers having pins and needles in the tips, she looked at the female standing in front of her. A beautiful, platinum blonde haired cheerleader, bright green eyes and fake collagen lips stared at her. Instant disgust spilled across the cheerleaders face.

"Get out of here freak!" She screamed. Minx took a step back, while Witch reached down into her boot, yanking out a black crystal wand with a blood diamond tip.

"By the dark god's I ask of thee, give the power's from the divine unto me!" Witch's voice was heavy; her body still jolting dark energy from earlier. The cheerleader took a step back, while Witch took a step forward.

"I am that which people fear, now listen to me…give me your ear." Her smile happened to be dark, devious and horrible. The cheerleader's face turned sour, fear etched onto her beautiful face. No longer able to control her hand, it reached up grasping the top of her ear. In one, good swift yank, the tear of skin and the sound of her screams echoed through the halls.

"I am that which people whisper of, now listen to me…give me your tongue…" Witches' eyes became darker, more malevolent. Without hesitation the girl reached into her mouth, yanked out her tongue and bit. A bright flash of red colored the floors, and her shirt front. Witch watched as the woman dropped the tongue on the floor.

Her smile became wider, reaching forward in her hand a single white rose. She grasped it by the stem, walking around the female cheerleader.

"So…as the spider, whispers to the fly…" She leaned in to her one good ear. "How, do you wish to die?"

The cheerleader started to whimper, cry. Her face already stained with her tainted soul, she had to think of something, something no one else would do. That would leave a mark on the school, for the rest of their lives. She tilted her head, thought about it then smiled. She raised the wand, gently placing it to the young woman's rather large breast.

"I am that, which most fear during the night. I am that, most wish to never see…in that case your heart, give it to me…" Moving the wand away from her chest, her skin began to move. Throbbing, beating like a heart; Witch watched with wonder of how this would work. What surprised her, was when that woman's skin began to peel away, being stretched to the point, of breakage. She smirked, when that woman reached over, grasped her own heart, and handed it over. Thumping into her open palm, like a fruit.

Witch looked down, as it still beats within her hand; pondering of what to do next. She looked at the woman, looked at her heart, gave a smile and a light snort. Rising her foot, she kicked the woman down, watching the blood easily pool around her. Witch tilted her head, grasping the woman's hands putting them together, holding her own heart. With ease, she stabbed the rose's stem in the center of the still beating heart. Watching, waiting, as the blood splurged from the deep hole, she felt the power ebb away from her vanes as she watched the life drip from this young woman.

A hand touched her shoulder; she gritted her teeth, waiting for them to take her away. Prove her guilty of this crime. But instead, she smiled. She could use her power…more than just her need for blood. But for actual murder; something that would help her get rid of this ache in her heart.

"Jeff the Killer's territory huh…? I wonder how easy it would be to take it as mine…" She thought. Kneeling down, she placed the tip of her wand in the puddle of blood. Watching the crimson flood into the diamond; standing she turned looking at Minx.

"This…is how I live. I had to change my ways…or else people would start to worry, freak out about a 'vampire' epidemic…and that's the last thing I need." She held the wand, close to her chest. Minx tried again, approaching her from a different side.

"Listen, I know times are really hard…but, you should really not push your luck…Jeff is looking to kill you, and that other guy. You HAVE to leave…or…or…" She turned, a blank white sheet, a face stared at her through the window.

"Or else…" She whispered.

He watched the murder, he hadn't seen something like that in a long time…it actually surprised him; in a way that most wouldn't know. Slender leaned in, watching more carefully, what shocked him was when Minx looked at him and her face paled. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped. That's when she looked at him, that woman…the woman Minx was warning him about. He couldn't understand what was so powerful about her. Placing his hand on the window, leaning in to get a better look…that's when he felt it. Felt the pressure of her staring at him.

"Who…are you…?" She whispered…but her lips didn't move. She was staring AT him, and her lips DIDN'T move. He took a single step back, the back of his neck burning. Those bright eyes, staring…giving HIM the creeps; he was the Slenderman…the man who never had fear, till Roslind walked into his life…and then his beautiful daughter.

"I'll ask one more time…who, the fuck are you?" She asked again. He refused to reply, she knew he was telepathic; simply by him hearing her. And she knew; he heard her.

"Someone…you don't want to fuck with little miss…" He replied, that's when he watched her smile.

"I, am no threat. I am…someone helpful…we both have an enemy…that needs to be taken care of…and if we don't…he will most definitely become a nuisance to the both of us. Now wouldn't he?" She asked. Screams, people screaming; they saw the scene. She gave him one more look; a slow, sly smile crept across her face.

"You'll see…Adrian…" Her lips moved, her eyes darkening. Minx grasping her, pulling and yanking her from the body; he stood there letting the darkness wrap around his body pulling him deeper into his inner mind. And she was there, standing in the corner of his mind; smiling, waiting, and watching him.

"I am, what people most fear, I am something what the humans, no longer see. The darkness is my home; the darkness is my life, my partner. Darkness, is what makes me, me. I am the thing, they fear. I am the thing, they never wish to dream of…I am the thing…a thing that most…can never bare to handle. Try me, and you'll see what all the darkness has to offer." She was smiling, staring at him through what he had believed, to be the safety of darkness. He wanted to go home to his family, his daughter, wife, brother and his soon to be child.

"I am not your enemy Adrian, believe what you wish…but you will see, even in death…you will see through the darkness, that the light is also your enemy. Befriend both sides, and it will set you free." She was stepping up to him, he shook his head; falling out from the darkness, and he was far from home. The look in that woman's eyes…was sheer pleasure from the kill; he tasted his own fear in his mouth. He stood in his home, his Forest of Solitude.

There was another, someone watching him…she was there. She may not have been physically there, but her spirit, her spirit was waiting for him. He turned around, the moon glimmering bright; trees hitting against each other; creaking. There was nothing around him, nothing there to touch. The darkness was sinking deeper and deeper into his own mind, his own heart. He started taking slow, deep breaths…calming himself.

"She's…she's something else…something that's…not right…fucked up even." He thought. He started to take a few steps back. Turning he shoved his hands in his pockets, keeping his mind empty letting the woods take his body over. Mind, completely blank…his feet fell empty on leaves. He shuddered, once or twice; letting his body go with his mind…he let his body walk while his spirit shifted inside him. The monster was waking up…and it's starving.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up...I've been busy this past weekend. I'm sorry if I'm lacking on anything. This is a LONG chapter to make up for my disappearance. Hope you guy's love and enjoy it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Roslind started to pace, she was slowly becoming more and more nervous…Slender had been gone for much longer than he had promised. Akahana was already in bed, asleep…Jack gone to the bar. She was home alone…waiting. Something wasn't right, she could just tell…tell by how dark the sky had gotten. The roses were singing a different song…that had been off, the melody just didn't make sense. They were singing, he was healthy…but…he was just…not…she didn't know. She started chewing on her nails, packing back and forth, back and forth. Her nerves were getting shot all to hell, and worst part was…she was about six months pregnant and stressing out. This wasn't good. Her heart had started to beat rapidly. She closed her eyes, sitting down on the couch. Looking at her swollen belly she smiled, it was something he and she both wanted more than anything…for Akahana to have a little brother, or sister. Something about Akahana…didn't sit well with her, but then her child was something more powerful than anything else in this world. And soon, she will unlock her own powers…and…and the word will know. Slender placed his hand on the door knob, shoving it open. The crackle of the fire, the sudden warmth killed the small chill that clung on his skin. Before he even closed the door, the famillar smell of lilac's ravaged his senses. His beautiful wife wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He was taken back, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her; the sudden warmth of her skin against his. The darkness that wrapped around his mind, lifted slowly. He looked down at her, cupping her face in his hands. She truly happened to be the person, to stop the monster from breaking free, out of the cage he had enclosed it in. She was the light, the one…who could reach in and heal every wound he had…even the most fatal ones. He leaned down, placing his forehead against hers. "Oh god Roslind…I love you more than you could ever imagine…don't ever, ever leave my side…" He slid down, wrapping his arms around her waist. His head against her abdomen, crying. "Please, I'm begging you…don't ever, ever leave my side. No matter what happens…do NOT let the children see me outside of this house…" He burried his face in his wife's stomach; she stood there dumb founded for a moment or two before placing her hands on his back. "My sweet...what's going on?" She asked, her voice was soft and kind. He couldn't anwser, he couldn't reply, his mouth was dry and his mind was empty. What was he going to say? That a woman came to him and tried to break his monster free from the cage he put around it? No…that would make her worry. "Just…another murder; I need to come out of retirement love…or else our family might be in danger." He replied looking up at her. She had a look, a look of sheer distress and agonizing pain. "Why is a simple murderer…coming out going to harm our family? No one knows were here, for the exception of Jeff and Miranda…" She stepped back, shaking her head. "I don't like this Slender, at all…I don't want you going out of retirement…I don't like it AT ALL." She was shaking her head more. He watched the stress build, he got off his knees looking at her. "I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you Roslind. Jeff is becoming more and more dangerous as we let him live. He's going to try and get his territory back. Weather it means killing an entire city…or our family. He'll do anything to get what he wants…and apparently, he seperated Minx from Miranda. She must've been causing some sierious trouble for him. You have to let me go out of retierment. Please!" He grasped her hands, his eyes were begging. She gave a soft look, tears over flowed her eyes as she closed them. "Alright…if it means protection from Jeff and whoever…fine. I'll do it…how long do you think you'll be out of retirement?" She asked, looking up at him. He gave a thoughtful look then shook his head slowly. "I don't know my love…but however long it needs to be…we'll be one more step closer, to a completely safe home." He replied, kissing her hands softly. She shook her head again. "My love, there's never such a thing called a completely safe home. There's always going to be something that happens…or goes wrong. You know this." She replied taking her hands away. He shook his head, grasping her arms, he heard her let out a yelp as he yanked her to him. "You don't understand your importance to me, you or Adrian Junior…do you?" He asked, she looked away from him. Her eyes closed, as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "No…you don't…you're more important to me than life it's self…you and our family both. You, have no fucking clue…what I'd do for you…for everyone I love…" He stepped away from her. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. Her face cringed; he took a step back, looking at the bruises forming on her arms. "Oh Roslind…I'm so sorry…" He whispered, gently touching her arms. She looked away from him again, shaking her head slowly. "I know you want to protect us Slender, I know you do…but you have to understand…that…I can protect our children as well. No matter the cost. I don't want you risking everything you had worked so hard to achieve…just over me." She looked at him, her eyes meaningful. He sighed, softly taking her face in his hands, kissing her lips gently. "I want to protect you…I need to protect you. It's my job as a husband and a father…" He replied. She placed her head on his chest, he held her to his body sheltering her, from the darkness that had threatened to consume him. He lay next to Roslind, listening to her heart beat; her breathing. Waiting till she was completely asleep, he sat up, putting a shirt back on, and his pants. He closed his eyes, taking in a slow deep breath. He had to figure things out, if she found out that he was going to go out into his forest and meet another woman, God knows what she would do. Holding his breath, he opened the door; when it made no noise he stepped out of the bedroom, closing it silently. Letting out his breath he sighed slowly; with silent steps he walked over to the main door. He stopped, hesitating…this is something he promised Roslind, he would never do…go out behind her back and lie about it…but if it means protecting his family…he would do it. Lowering his head, he opened the door slowly. She was waiting for him; he could tell…at least her spirit is still roaming around. Darkness, holding deep in his mind, she was there watching and waiting for him to make an appearance. As he stepped out into the night, he closed the door behind him. His heart racing in his ribcage…he started to wonder, if maybe this was a bad idea. Whoever this woman was, she was waiting for him…somewhere, deep within his forest of solitude. His and his family's home…something in his stomach, started to rise. It was fear, a fear of the unknown. Looking down at his hands, he closed them. The monster, that had been locked up for so long, had started to crack from the stone hell he put it in…and now, it was about to be released…and there would be hell on earth. And he, himself wouldn't know what would happen to his family…he might lose control, rip open his wife's stomach, and eat their unborn child…and Ana…she would be shredded…and eaten as well. Stepping off the porch, the night's mist clung against his clothing. His mind, searching out for this woman. The woman that was so easily able to enter his thoughts, his mind, and start chiseling away at the demon he locked up, long ago. Witch sat down in the center of the clearing, leaning up against a moss covered tree. That man's mind was easy to poke into…but he was hiding back true potential to kill. Why? That's what confused her the most…he had the most beautiful talent to kill, to hunt…and to enjoy it. Yet he held it back, for reasons she couldn't dig up, he wouldn't let her. But… There was something deeper inside him, that wasn't so easy to cover up; it was the creature that he was hiding. It was encased in a beautiful black stone…that she even tried to crack open, she wanted, needed to see his real potential. Leaning back against the moss, she played around with her wand. A beautiful chakra based wand, when she wasn't pissed, and losing her cool, the tip of the wand was a clear beautiful crystal. Her eyes ran over the calm, energy throbbing stone. She was different; she always had been a different type of witch…something most would never wish to meet…a Vampric…as what people would call her. Speaking of… She sat up, pulling out a thermostat type cup, and took a sip. The cheerleaders' blood was tainted but she was able to stomach it. Any type of blood fueled her powers, making her stronger. No, she didn't wish to be invincible…but powerful enough to be a nuisance…an annoyance. And apparently, it was working. If she could crack that man, a little bit further…than maybe she just might have a worthy opponent. It's not that Jeff wasn't…he was just too weak to be able to take a good beating. But maybe…this man just might- SNAP. A branch was cracked underfoot. Slipping the thermos back in her bag she stood, easily able to see in the night. She smiled, he was coming, he heard her calling…this was going to be interesting. 


End file.
